Last Summer
by Immatureboys
Summary: Having been left behind from family vacation, Lincoln spends his vacation with his former teacher, Ms. Johnson. As she invites him along, Lincoln starts to learn about the homeroom teacher's past, and thus a relationship starts to bloom.
1. Beginning of the summer

**A/N: My first Loud House M-rated story, hope you enjoy**

* * *

It was thirty minutes to noon as the school day was in session. The middle-child stared blankly at his test. Only things that echo his mind was the ticking clocks, tapping pens and the endless amounts of bored yawning. Like any kid, he just wanted the day to end already, especially when he had a full month of summer ahead of him. No kid wanted to spend half of their summer still in school. Lincoln was one of the unlucky ones to attend as high school has proven to be a challenge for the middle-child.

Fortunately, it was the final day of summer school. Now he was starting to see how his older sisters felt handling this level of education. He could only imagine how college would be. It was anything but a walk in the park for the teenage white haired child. Through countless glances, he took more boredom yawns. As he turned to the final page, he thought long and hard on most of the answers until something popped up in his brain. It was not until ten minutes before noon as he finishing the final preparations.

When the long hand reached twelve, the school bell rang. It right on schedule as Lincoln had completed his last page. A great relief to him and other students that the day was over filled the air. The homeroom teacher bid the students a nice rest of the summer, Lincoln hopped out ready for a good day.

He inhaled the summer breeze as he went outside. On his way home, Lincoln rushed no matter how much sweat and energy he was burning. He could already anticipate the vacation plans his family had. A nice family vacation to the bright open lands at getaway spot; it was a Loud family tradition, and with how much has changed over the years with improvements, he could hardly wait.

It was not until his smile disappeared as he came to the house. Not only Vanzilla was not in the driveway, he found the house completely quiet. It was not like his household to silent through the day. This usual sight left him head scratching for a minute. Lincoln's first thought was that few members have left and some were at the house.

"Nice timing Loud!" The old neighbor shouted. It was the typical greeting of the grouchy neighbor.

"Hey Mr. Grouse, did you see my family leave by any chance?" Lincoln inquired.

"Yeah they left on vacation an hour ago, leaving me look after the house." Mr. Grouse replied grumpily as usual. "It's nice to have some peace and quiet around here. I think they left you a note inside."

He hoped he was only imagining this. Lincoln could not, nor did he want to believe that his family left without him. Then again, it was not the first being left behind. As he checked the rooms, it was still as quiet as he witnessed. Not even a sight of animals was present. Not Lana's pets or the Loud family house pets were present in the house. The house was completely deserted; it was almost as if the Loud Family had moved. Lincoln bet Mr. Grouse would love that very much. He would celebrate all day if that happen. Lincoln came across a letter on the table.

 _Sorry Lincoln, there has been some last minute changes to the schedule so we had to leave without you. There was no way they were going to delay for long so we had to take the last minute request. I hope you understand. I left some money on the counter but on the bright side, at least you have the house all to yourself._

 _PS_

 _Enjoy the rest of your summer, love mom_

"Hey Lincoln, what took you so long?" Lincoln imitated his family. "Oh nothing guys, I was too busy on an important test that may or may not break my grade. Well congratulations on your hard work Lincoln." Lincoln said in himself using sarcasm.

While one part of him would enjoy the peace and quiet in the loudest house by himself, the other half of him was upset. He wanted to go on the family vacation. He tried not to be too upset as he decided to make the best of his home stay. With his chaotic family, this opportunity only came once. It was going to be a long four weeks. Lucky him. Now as teenager, Lincoln was used to being home alone so often. Now that his five older sisters were in college, Lincoln was the oldest of the house. It was just him and his little sisters living in the house. Although being the oldest came with its fair share of responsibilities, he was getting use to even at sixteen. Nevertheless, who was he kidding, there were still much to learn at his age. Well he might as well enjoy the month before the new school year while it last.

For the first few hours, Lincoln occupied his time with his usual activities. Lincoln first task was a list of his Ace Savvy comics. New or old issues, his interest in the hero never faded, reliving the adventure of his favorite superhero. Couple of hours later, Lincoln spent on his video game console, competing on that can get the highest score and battling players online. As the evening had fallen, Lincoln went to catch the episodes of ARGGH!

Through TV and endless munching on potato chips and other cushion snacks, Lincoln's boredom kicked in. ARGGH, Dreambout, and Desert Storm were on reruns as there were no new episodes at the time. Even in the DVR guide had proven to be false of its episode descriptions. Still without his family around, the pleasure of their favorite shows did not feel the same, neither was his time around the house. Now Lincoln was starting to wish that he were at his family vacation spot Weeping Willow Resort & Lodge, a Loud Family tradition for their vacation spot. Now that he had some new improvements made to the resort, he was dying to go there, only to fail. He bet they felt so lucky enjoying their sweet time over there.

* * *

Trying to get his mind off the family vacation, Lincoln took a scroll throughout the neighborhood. He did not care where he was going so long as he got a walk. Throughout his scroll, his first sight was a couple also preparing for their family vacation, another sight was a man and woman jogging, and the final glance he came across was a child doing his evening chores. Lincoln had to admire their ambition enduring the summer heat like this. He wondered if they were superhuman.

While continuing his walk, he heard a screech nearby. Following his ears, it led him to a familiar house. On sight, he saw someone with a handful of bags, no doubt heading out on their vacation as well. Lucky them. He saw the person struggling to keep her balance and could not see where she was going.

"Here I got it." Lincoln aided the person, keeping them from falling over.

"Oh thank you so much," she said, regaining her balance. After a careful glance, the two of them exchanged surprised looks.

"Ms. Johnson." Lincoln replied to her.

"Why hello Lincoln!" Ms. Johnson greeted her former student.

"Long time no see, Ms. Johnson." Lincoln greeted his homeroom teacher back.

Lincoln stood a few inches tall to his former homeroom teacher. Ms. Johnson was even amazed to see how Lincoln was no longer the little boy she knew from her class, he was now a grown up teenager. Ever since the elementary school graduation, the two of them have not seen each other.

As he helped her up, he also caught sight of her summer outfit consisting of dark green short shorts, red spaghetti strap shirt, orange bandana and sunglasses with her hair all the way down. It was a clear indication that she was heading out on her own. As Lincoln saw, ring finger was still absent after five years, which indicated still no man in her life.

Lincoln decided to ask. "Are you going somewhere Ms. Johnson?"

"Yes, I'm heading to the beach port with a friend for a few weeks, while my vacation time is limited." Ms. Johnson said.

"Lucky her," Lincoln mumbled, while helping her out with her luggage.

"And what are you doing around here?" The teacher asked.

"Unfortunately, my family left on vacation without me, so just getting some fresh air." Lincoln sadly replied.

"Oh my, that is dreadful." Ms. Johnson said feeling sympathy for the middle-child. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, I'm not too disappointed."

Ms. Johnson phone vibrated. "Excuse me; I got to take this call." She walked a few steps away from Lincoln. "So are you all set?" She answered the phone call. "What! What do you mean you have last minute plans? The teacher argued over the phone. "Come on, we had this trip planned for months!"

Lincoln only heard half of the phone conversation as he continued to load the luggage, yet he knew it was not pleasant. The yelling and venom in Ms. Johnson voice was a clear indication of that. Knowing her Ms. Johnson was never the type to lose her temper so easily. Boy, he would certainly hate to be on her bad side. After the fifth bag, the, phone chat ended with Ms. Johnson growling in disappointment.

"Um Ms. Johnson, is everything ok?" Lincoln asked out of concern, hoping that he will not get his head bitten. All the years of living with his sister's, Lincoln knew how difficult females could be.

The homeroom teacher tried her best to hold her anger in, not letting Lincoln notice it. Before she face Lincoln, she took a calming breathe. "Everything is fine Lincoln, my friend just called off on me last minute, something about a death in the family, if a gerbil even qualifies as one."

Seeing the disappointment on Ms. Johnson face, Lincoln knew how that felt. There were times where his plans did not go effectively. Most of the time, they would often backfire. Well nothing, he can do as he loaded the last bag.

"Well it looks like you are all set up Ms. Johnson." Lincoln closed the trunk.

"Thank you Lincoln, I really appreciate the help." Ms. Johnson smiled at Lincoln.

"No problem Ms. Johnson." Lincoln answered.

Turning his heel, Lincoln walked away from his homeroom teacher. As Ms. Johnson witnessed him leaving, a thought came into her head.

"Say Lincoln, would you like to come with me?" Ms. Johnson offered.

Lincoln froze at his tracks. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, you can be my honorable assistant. You know assist me here, assist me there, the works."

"Gee I don't know." Lincoln was uncertain. "I would not want to ruin your personal time."

"Oh not at all, I can use the friendly company. Moreover, there is a carnival with lots of games going on at the port of Michigan I am going to. That sounds like a lot of fun right?"

Lincoln thought about it for a second. It was one of the fewest times; he went on vacation with someone besides his best friend Clyde and his family. At this rate, what did he have to lose; anything was better than being bored at home for the next few weeks. Moreover, since his family was on their vacation, he figured he should have one too. It should not be fair that he had to miss out. In addition, it would be a blessing to Mr. Grouse. It was an excellent opportunity knocking at his door. What did he have to lose?

"Why not? I will go." Lincoln accepted the offer.

"Splendid Lincoln, this will be most exciting." Ms. Johnson chirped, clapping her hands.

They stopped by the Loud House; Lincoln was quick enough to get his stuff. He joylessly packed his best summer equipment as it was going to be a long summer. He can hardly wait to inhale the beach breeze. He slipped on his Ace Savvy button up shirt and blue jean shorts. It may have not been anywhere with his family or friend, but at least it would certainly be something. From what Ms. Johnson had described, it sounded fun enough.

"Do your parents know you're going with me?" Ms. Johnson asked.

"Oh they will be fine. I'll just leave them a note saying I was going to the beach." Lincoln instantly decided, not that they would be concern with him right now. "Hey I'm having trouble loading my stuff in here."

"Let me handle it, I'm sure I can make room."Agnes assisted. "It's quite simple really; all you have to do is make some minor adjustments."

Lincoln stood by as he watched his former homeroom teacher make room in the trunk. Bending her back, he was able to get a clear view of her rump. He watched as her short shorts pressed against her bottom barely showing her underwear. Much as he averted his eyes at first, at the same time he could not take them off her, no doubt his hormones kicking in at his age. For any teen, this was natural, but this was Lincoln's former elementary school teacher. Heaven knows that he would hear his best friend Clyde rant on everyday on how Lori has gotten more attractive, physically speaking. Sometimes Clyde would even talk to Lincoln about his dreams of Lori, which would often go to unpleasant territories. As Dr. Lopez and Lincoln thought, he needed to get his mind together.

"There, it should be all done." Ms. Johnson said, lifting herself back up. "Something wrong Lincoln?" Noticing Lincoln's eyes was not on her.

Lincoln swallowed spit in nervous sweat. "No it's nothing, guess the heat must be getting to me." Lincoln instantly denied tugging his collar.

It took approximately fifty minutes to leave Royal Woods as they pass the sign. With seat back and clean air breeze, the middle-child relaxed in the red Pontiac nice cushion in the two-door car. A nice change of pace rather than dealing with Vanzilla's on and off air system. Even after all these years, he still wondered why his father would never part with Vanzilla, since by the car's age it has seen better days. Looking at the GPS it was clear they still had ways to go.

While engaged on the road trip, Lincoln stared at the window. The car moving he watch the birds and clouds go by like an endless loop. In addition, he could believe he was on a road trip with his former homeroom teacher, yet she had the curiosity to invite this young teenager. Still, to Lincoln anything certainly beat staying in a boring home for the next few weeks. He figured he could use the fresh outdoors. I mean how anyone could ever deny the lovely sunny beach.

Along the ride, when Ms. Johnson was not looking, Lincoln took glances at her long exposed legs. He watched as they rotated between pedals. Since he was so used to seeing her in her long dress and socks, it was a first seeing her in different clothes. For the summer weather, it at least made sense. Jean pants would usually help or prove fatal in harsh hot weather.

* * *

It was a long to hour trip as Lincoln fell asleep the whole ride. After a few pokes to his shoulder, he was awake. The two of them have arrived at a port town of Michigan, very far from Royal Woods. By the waters and harbor, it was clear that Lincoln was far away from home. He also saw a nearby fair going. This was going to be quite a trip as Lincoln thought. They made it to the Star Hall Suite. Luckily, despite it being busy, they found parking.

"Hello, I have a reservation." Ms. Johnson made it to the front desk.

The desk clerk looked on the computer. After a few scrolls, she found Ms. Johnson's name. "Ah yes Agnes Johnson, we have you here on our reservation list. You are right on time." The clerk replied. "We also received notice that your guest cancelled, so is it just you?"

"No, my replacement is here." Ms. Johnson answered. "He's outside carrying the bags."

Lincoln held both his and Ms. Johnson bags at once. He literally had his hands full. Two bags held on both arms, and shoulders carried the two other bags. With so much at once, it was hard to navigate, let alone move as his legs wiggle with every step. Lincoln's body felt like heavyweights, as they wanted to give out at any second.

"Hurry along dear." Ms. Johnson called out, teasing Lincoln a bit. As the foot stepped inside the front door, Lincoln tripped, causing the bags to fall on him. "Try to not damage anything precious dear." Ms. Johnson warned.

"So it's just you and your son?" The clerk inquired. By how young Lincoln was, it was very clear that Lincoln was not her husband when she referred to the boy as dear. Now that was out of the way, she presented Ms. Johnson and Lincoln room keys. "Enjoy your stay."

"Keep up with the bags Lincoln." Ms. Johnson continued to tell Lincoln. "I don't want anything to get broken in there."

Lincoln grunted as he struggled with the bags. "Yeah, easy for you to say, you're not carrying anything." Lincoln felt his muscles burning as he tried to keep himself up.

"That's not true, I'm carrying my purse." Agnes teased the boy.

"Very funny." Lincoln said not amused by her wisecrack.

"Here we are."

Agnes and Lincoln made it to their room. It was a one-bedroom suite, equip with a couch, personal kitchen and outside balcony. Added to the mix were nice marble floors and perfectly shampoo carpeting. This room definitely spelled luxury suite. This was going to be fun. Another thought occurred to Lincoln, he was going to be living in the same room as his homeroom teacher. Was it even right? Then again, he was able to pass as her son, so no worries there.

Disrupting his thoughts, Lincoln tripped again. When picking up the stuff, he caught a glimpse of a framed photo. It contained a picture of Ms. Johnson and a man. Judging by the way Agnes hung to the man with a smile, it was clear that they were inseparable. One of the only times she was happy, not that she was happy now. He questioned if she has a boyfriend. If so, would she have still brought him along? Lincoln also caught glance of a label on the photo. The words he read was, "I'm sorry" which already brought more questions to his mind.

"Lincoln what are doing, I told you to be careful?" Agnes called from the bathroom. "That's precious stuff there." She reminded.

Lincoln quickly packed away the fallen items. "I'm sorry Ms. Johnson, clumsy me."

It was a minutes as the teacher was done freshening up. As the snow-haired child turns his back, he was stunned at what he saw. Sure Ms. Johnson was good looking before, but this was different. On her face, Agnes was well equipped with bubblegum glitter lipstick and velvet eyeliner.

"Something wrong Lincoln?" Ms. Johnson inquired.

"No;" Lincoln stammered, blushing over the appearance. "It's just I never seen you with makeup before."

Ms. Johnson raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh, is it too much?

Lincoln shook his head. "No, it's quite the opposite Ms. Johnson; I think it looks lovely on you."

"Aw thank you, aren't you sweet?" Ms. Johnson replied flattered, pinching Lincoln's soft cheeks as if he was a baby. "Either way, the den is yours while I get the bedroom, just don't leave a mess."

"Hey, not all boys are messy."

Lincoln watched as the red haired woman tied her hair, while retaining her pencil as a hair tie. He felt her touch on his cheek even if it was not the first time he had his cheeks pinched. Lincoln knew she had a fun wild side, but never a charming one to make his heart melt. Even at the age of eleven, Lincoln thought she was a beautiful woman. He thought any man would be fortunate enough to have her. Could he have been one of those fortunate ones? After all, he did not forget that Ms. Johnson did invite him on the trip.

* * *

The day took place at the wondrous beach town of Travelers Coast. Lakes stretched more than miles long the Michigan coastline. Holding the camera phone, Lincoln took in the beautiful sights as if he was an out of city tourist, which in his case he was. Ms. Johnson could not help but delight over Lincoln's curiosity. She watched as the boy eyes wonder all over the beach town. It was not until Ms. Johnson pulled the boy out of the way of an incoming bicyclist, much to his carelessness.

The first destination Lincoln and Ms. Johnson ventured was the local Café. Lincoln and Ms. Johnson were fortunate enough to get a seat by the terrace; there they got a good view of the sun, the migrating birds, and the wide-open beach. It was a beautiful view that stretched more than a block long. Lincoln could see let alone taste the excitement right in front of him. He could already list the activities he wanted to do at the beach. Furthermore, he wondered if Ms. Johnson shared the same enthusiasm as he did as he watched her glare peacefully at the beach with her sunglasses over her head and hair down.

When the waiter came in presenting the two French Vanilla coffees and cinnamon cake, it suddenly brought his attention back to his homeroom teacher. With the way he was with Ms. Johnson alone, he had to convince himself that it was not a date. Lincolns mind debated tings to talk as about his nails tapped on the wood table, since he was with an adult woman. Sports, cars, comics, games, Lincoln's mind was a literal blank. Breaking the silence, Ms. Johnson started a conversation. "So how has everything been with you Lincoln, enjoying the new school life? From what I hear it seems like high school is a big change from elementary Lincoln."

"Definitely a change, it's pretty good so far, despite that painful state exam." Lincoln sips his coffee.

"Ah the state exam; I can't tell you how much difficulties I had with it when I was your age." Agnes remembered. "It took me more than five tries, so through studying, late nights and five coffees, I was able to pass. As for college exams, I needed ten coffees."

Ms. Johnson and Lincoln laugh together.

"I bet that had you rushing to the restroom a lot." Lincoln joked.

"Yeah it did, many girls even questioned if I had a health problem at that point. I was glad to know it was all worth it in the end. So are you freshmen?"

"I'm actually a sophomore, moving up to junior grade pretty soon."

Ms. Johnson smiled. "That's good, you're doing well. I should expect no less from my former student."

"Ever since I graduated you did warn me about the challenges ahead as well as my sisters even if they do have different views." Lincoln slices a chuck of the cinnamon cake.

"Lots of people have different views of higher schools Lincoln, some like it and some hate it, but in the end all it comes to is overall experience." Agnes explained to Lincoln. She also takes a bite of the shared cake. "But don't think your education is done just because you get out of high school, there is still a lot more to learn as you grown up."

"I know." Lincoln says as he remembered first seeing his oldest sister off to college and out of the house. Lynn, Rita and her siblings were both sad, but happy to see her go. Lincoln could only imagine how it would be if he left the nest someday. Still, this day, the family has communication with the eldest.

Lincoln and Agnes finish their coffee. The two of them rise from their spot and get set to go after Agnes leaving some money. As the two exit the coffee joint, Lincoln feels a tug on his hand.

"Come now Lincoln, we have a full day ahead of us." Agnes gave a wink to Lincoln. She led the white-haired boy as he followed his former teacher through the sunny horizon. "I hope you're ready for an exciting week."


	2. Teacher and Former Student

It has been a day since arriving in the marvelous beach town of Travelers. The port just bloomed with wonder and excitement. It had to be any special vacation whether they be alone or with family. Missing his family's vacation still upset Lincoln, yet he did not dwell on it, figured if his family was going to have a good time then so should him. Lincoln and Agnes had shared a room with her getting the bedroom and Lincoln got the den. Even staying home alone at the house all week would reach the boredom meter fast.

Looking back, Lincoln still could not believe he was on vacation with his former teacher. The snow-haired child was her loyal assistant for the summer vacation. Right now, Lincoln mind was on his phone, texting and listening to SMOOCH new album. Having got back from her morning workout, Agnes occupied the shower.

As the door open, the teacher came out with a towel. Going towards the bedroom, Lincoln paid no attention to Agnes, nor hear her at the moment. It did not stop the reflection from showing up in the dark part of his phone. Within that glance, Lincoln did not hesitate to slide the appt to cover that brief image. With as much willpower as he could, Lincoln averted gaze at his teacher; hopefully, Agnes did not notice. At that moment, Lincoln did not know if it was hormones or thinking about modesty sake.

It was not until ten minutes later, Agnes came out of her room wearing a white summer dress, sunglasses, and a summer straw hat. Agnes Johnson almost looked like an actress for a romance film. Lincoln blush from the very sight of his beautiful teacher. Never did the teenage boy realize how lovely his homeroom teacher is outside of school. Whoever that homeroom teacher was out with had to be lucky. Times like this Lincoln would often forget who he was in company.

"Are you ready to head out Lincoln?" Ms. Johnson winked to Lincoln.

"Hey who is that?" Lincoln noticed a photo on the ground. It was the same picture from the other day of Ms. Johnson and the man.

"Oh, it was just someone special to me from my past life," Agnes answered with hesitation.

"He looks like a nice guy." Lincoln gave Agnes the photo.

"Yes he was, but unfortunately not all good things are made to last." Agnes turned her back.

By her immediate reaction, Lincoln dared not pry further for an answer, yet already he could tell that the person was more than a friend.

It was only step-one of his adventures as there was more to do. It was a beautiful day for a stroll on the beachside for Lincoln and Agnes. Lincoln accompanied his homeroom teacher as they walked through the ninety-nine-degree weather. Among the fresh outdoors, they were granted the sweet sounds of chirping pelicans and roaring waves.

Being a kind gentleman, Lincoln was in-charge with the task of carrying the stuff. Everything from goodies, blanket, and umbrella. Ms. Johnson just took her purse and tote bags containing a change of clothes for her and Lincoln. At least it was not any of the luggage this time. He still had sores on his shoulders.

Despite the crowded beach, it did not take long to find a spot. Among the beach, Lincoln and Ms. Johnson notice people the stare's as they passed. While it had made Lincoln feel a little self-conscious, Ms. Johnson was in her small world. As the hotel clerk, no doubt they thought it was just a mother and son on a beach trip. Ms. Johnson took the time putting on sunscreen as she left the beach set up to Lincoln. Lincoln took mid-glances at a time on Ms. Johnson upper body to her legs as she applied the sunscreen. After Agnes looked at Lincoln, the snow-haired child quickly turned his head, acting natural.

"One last task Lincoln, can you please run sunscreen on my back?" Ms. Johnson asked before the boy head off.

Lincoln bit his bottom lip nervously. "You want me to rub sunscreen on you?"

"Well obviously, I can't get it myself, so it's best if I have a partner to do it for me, and besides don't you help your sisters with sunscreen sometime?" Ms. Johnson replied, innocently pulling her hair in front.

Lincoln did not deny that. He often helped his older and younger sisters with sunscreen. However, this was not one of his sisters; this was an older woman who was not even a sibling. As Agnes lied on the blanket, Lincoln's nervousness started to tense. Seeing Ms. Johnson's bareback, he swallowed spit. Nevertheless, keeping to his role as her assistant, Lincoln obeyed rubbing sunscreen from her shoulders to her spine.

Despite Lincoln's protest, Agnes repaid the favor as she rubbed sunscreen on his back. Then again, Lincoln did not wish to have another painful sunburn. Thinking that it was just an innocent gesture, Lincoln tried not to enjoy it, nor have great thoughts about it.

Lincoln got relieved of duty enjoying the bright waters, while Agnes lied in the shade with a magazine. Within sight range, Agnes wave to Lincoln like she was watching her child play. Lincoln did the same with innocence. Getting his daily exercise, the snow-haired child swam back and forth. When Lincoln popped from the sea, he shook the drips from his hair. While floating on his backside, a thought came to Lincoln about his sisters. The middle-child could imagine how his sisters were maintaining without him. Knowing how much they love to have fun, it was a significant burden lifted off his shoulders not to have to deal with their shenanigans. And as Lincoln looked at Ms. Johnson, he was already with someone lovely.

When the waves came, Lincoln would take dives into the water. Lincoln decided to try something new by stopping by the stands to rent a surfboard. Although he did not know the first thing about surfing, it looked like fun hoping to follow the online videos correctly. Trying to balance on the board was not easy as he found himself wiggling. All Lincoln had was his feet to navigate the board, but even so, it had to be the proper footing. He was learning the lesson the hard way from all the wipeouts from tripping to slipping, and falling into the deep water. He was already the subject to laughing among swimmers, even Ms. Johnson found Lincoln's display hilarious, not that he cared since he tried wanted to try out the sport. No doubt if Lynn Jr. were here she would try to master it.

Feeling the need to stretch her body and put an end to the laughter, Ms. Johnson joined Lincoln in the water fun. She thought to try out surfing as well but discovered that she was no different. The homeroom teacher was wiping out worse than Lincoln. Now Lincoln was the one laughing at her, yet Ms. Johnson did not take that lightly splashing water on Lincoln. Lincoln retaliated back in the water fight. Among the playful battle, both of them found themselves laughing like children.

The fun increase as Agnes ducked Lincoln into the water. However, Lincoln did not let up by pulling her legs underwater. The two of them were submerged, they swam around together like fish. When Agnes rose from the waters, she flipped her hair back as Lincoln watched. The way Agnes flipped her hair back so gracelessly was like watching goddess of the sea. With a playful smile, Ms. Johnson was refresh and reborn. As they swam back to shore in a race, Lincoln and Ms. Johnson took a break. They worked up an appetite, devouring the contents of the picnic basket.

"I guess neither of us is good at surfing," Lincoln said still laughing.

"Yeah, it's a lot different than riding a rodeo, only with a few knockbacks." Ms. Johnson agreed. She recalls the time of her rodeo accident. As they slipped their spare clothes on, Lincoln and Ms. Johnson took a walk on the beach together like they were a couple, which they were not. At least, that is what Lincoln kept telling himself. "It took me nearly a month just to get my ankle healed."

"I bet that must have been hard for daily exercises," Lincoln replied.

"Come on Lincoln there is still much to do today." Agnes led the way. Lincoln quickly grabbed the beach stuff as well as his clothes following the teacher.

Soon enough on their nice walk, Lincoln and Agnes were interrupted by a college couple inviting them for a friendly volleyball match. Lincoln and Agnes were game as they joined them. Hopefully, Ms. Johnson's volleyball skills weren't rusty, but in her case not at all as Lincoln thought. It was the same woman who survived a rough mechanical bull. As for Lincoln, Lynn's Jr. sports skills had instantly rubbed off on him. He may not have been the best, but he would be able to hold his own.

The college couple was the first to serve the ball. For each service, Lincoln and Ms. Johnson rotated with each other. When Lincoln missed one of the shots, the homeroom teacher backed him like a soldier. She even gave the snow-haired child pointers for Volleyball. Lincoln and Agnes took pride in their teamwork as they hive-five each other for each victory shot. However, they weren't out of the woods yet as the college couple was just getting started.

It was the final shot for the winner take all. The volleyball came at a fast speed. Before Lincoln could intercept, Agnes went ahead of him. She hit the ball with an intensity only into bump heads with Lincoln by accident. But in the end, victory was theirs. And Lincoln thought Ronnie Anne was reckless.

"I'm sorry Lincoln," Agnes said feeling the pain in her skull.

"It's alright, ow," Lincoln replied rubbing his head.

Once again, laughter created from both of them from this fun event. The college couple had even treated Agnes and Lincoln to a can drink for the victory. It was unnecessary, but it'd be rude not to accept the gesture. They could not help by admiring the two as if they were a couple. The college female had even question if Lincoln and Agnes were a couple, which they instantly decline.

As the laughter continued, Ms. Johnson suddenly remembered something.

It flashed back to an old memory many years back. Agnes saw the same man from the photo. Like Lincoln, they laughed and played together.

"We are truly unstoppable Agnes." The man from the photo cheered. "We beat the pants off those jerks."

"Ms. Johnson," Lincoln called out, shaking the teacher out of her nostalgic trance. "Is there something wrong?"

Agnes shook her head. "It's nothing Lincoln, come on let's go."

Lincoln looked at her like she was weird. "Okay, whatever you say." From what he has seen, it certainly seems unlike the teacher to space out. Perhaps it was just his imagination.

On their merry way, Lincoln continued to glance at the many sights of the beach port. Just like the other day, Lincoln's tourist nature took over that barely remembered that he was not alone. Once again, not looking where he was going, Lincoln crashed into a streetlight. As if bumping heads with Ms. Johnson was not painful enough. Fortunately, it did not leave any bumps. The homeroom teacher chuckles at Lincoln's misfortune as she helped him up.

"Perhaps, you should stick close to me Lincoln." She suggested, still laughing on the inside. "That way, I won't have to file for missing persons." Ms. Johnson joked with an amusing wink.

"Have you been here before?" Lincoln asked catching up to Agnes.

"Oh yes, many years ago. It sure brings back old memories. During my years of college, this was the place I often went during summer and spring break. However, I can only do so much with my funds from the school. It can be pretty expensive."

"What about the room?" Lincoln asked.

"I have it rented for a month, thanks to winning a raffle. It saves me a lot of money. Originally my friend and I had this planned for months, but apparently, the loss of a pet is more important than a planned trip."

"Who was your friend?" Lincoln asked curiously.

"She is an old college roommate I barely saw in a while. Back then Tracey Kox and I were a team; then things changed when we went our separate career paths." Ms. Johnson told Lincoln. "I pursued educational studies, while she studied business and now owns her Salon. Tracey also got blessed with four kids who I taught at Royal Woods."

"Really?"

"Yep, when you enter higher education, sometimes your paths can be intertwined with your friends, other times it can distance yourself from them because you have that set goal."

Lincoln could not imagine how will his college life be without Clyde. However, at the same time, she was correct about how paths can change people. Will Clyde and Lincoln be together in college, or will Clyde attend somewhere far or even out of state? Nevertheless, Lincoln did not think about it too much. Right now, he did not know if it was the company of his teacher or his curiosity, but Lincoln embrace the excitement.

Breaking Lincoln's thoughts, Agnes got Lincoln by the arm. Although it may have seemed like a safety precaution, Lincoln was not so sure by the grip. The way Agnes held Lincoln's arm made it feel like it was more than a casual hangout. Through the beachside town of Travelers, Lincoln and Agnes walk through the boardwalk. Among the sidewalk, Agnes showed Lincoln the sights. Like the teacher she is, Agnes had guided Lincoln through many historical landmarks and even educated Lincoln on the histories. Was not what Lincoln was expecting, yet he was fascinated. With how big and wonderous the town was, there was a lot to explore.

While becoming the tour guide for the loud child, Lincoln also looked out for his lady friend. He did not want her running into incoming obstacles like he did. On the walk, Ms. Johnson stumbled into a fountain. Down below, waters sprayed at her in the face, this messing up her hair. It certainly felt very reminiscing of his class project due to Luan's prank. The memory alone made Lincoln chuckle inside. As she was down, Lincoln helped up Agnes, thus getting a glimpse of her bathing suit, now see-through.

"It's not funny." Ms. Johnson bitterly shot back.

Lincoln helped his teacher on her feet. "Your right, it's hilarious." Agnes paid Lincoln an unamused frown. Stricken by the face, Lincoln cleared his throat. "I mean no, of course not." He replied still holding in his laughter.

"I liked that dress." She complained.

Trying to resist looking further, Lincoln gave Agnes a spare shirt to cover up. "So was this one of the memorable sights you wanted to show me?"

"Very funny no, I just did not know it was active at this time, the fountain has been broken." She told the boy.

Resting their feet from the walk, Lincoln and Agnes sat down on a bench. Agnes took off her sandals as she let her feet soak through the sandy surface. The two of them shared a large order of fries. On the side, they started distributing the food among the seagulls. The student and teacher watched with joy as the birds helped themselves to the scraps.

"So you manage to make some friends in middle school?"

"Yeah, it turns out Lynn had the wrong idea of school, but she I had a different experience, so I forgave her for all the wrong advice." Lincoln tossed a fry to the birds.

"Yeah I remember when my mother told me how rough high school was going to be, so I heeded her advice and kept my head down as if I was a cop in jail. but rather than staying away people thought differently of me they thought I was antisocial, one of those emo types, thinking I was too good for them."

"That's rough."

"Yes, but eventually I made some good friends, and most of them moved to pursue further goals. Some even went to other states and countries. You'd be surprised how much things can change over time."

"So was teaching your first choice growing up?"

"No, like other kids I had other dreams. One of them was being a CEO of a big company; another one was being a doctor and a police officer." Agnes talked. "So how are your older sisters doing from what I hear they are having quite a time in college."

"Bobby is pursuing business and Lori is in her general education studies. It was quite heartbreaking for mom and dad to see Lori go, same with Bobby's family." Lincoln chuckled. "It took ten to thirty minutes just get dad off of Lori."

Agnes laughed for a bit. "I bet you must have missed your sisters."

Lincoln reflected four years ago when the family threw a massive farewell party for Lori. It was not only a celebration of graduating high school but getting into a good college. Lori and Bobby made it a plan to attend the same college where Bobby's uncle taught. All the sisters and parents were utterly emotional. Lincoln was almost the same but did not shed tears. Lori knew her felt the same as the others.

Lynn and Rita were still hesitant to see their oldest go but knew deep down that it was a matter of time. Growing up was not something parents can control. No matter how much Lynn Sr. cried, he was going to miss his first-born terribly. Lori was almost in tears herself as she left out the door for her new life in college. As the family said their final goodbyes, Lincoln was the last to wait for his sister. He aided his sister with the last of her stuff.

"I guess this is it," Lincoln said, looking the other way as he tried not to get as emotional as the others, yet Lori knew her little brother well.

Lori paid her little brother a smile and kneed to his level. Within seconds, the eldest embrace Lincoln in a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you little brother, but don't think this will be the last you hear from me." Lori then cupped Lincoln's face and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you so much, little bro."

"I love you too sis," Lincoln replied sobbing. He watched as his eldest sister went into Bobby's car. "Take care of my sister Bobby!" He exclaimed to the boyfriend.

"You got it, little bro!" Bobby exclaimed back.

It was one of the many changes in the large Family. He watched his sister drove off through the sunset. Together, Lori and Bobby were ready for new beginnings. They may be gone, yet communication would always be there. With that thought in mind, Lincoln walked back to the house with that mindful determination.

"Yeah, then over the five years, the others started to follow, thus leaving me now the oldest. Even till this day mom and dad are not used to the change, considering how loud it used to be with the eleven of us." Lincoln explained.

"Growing up is inevitable Lincoln which why you should enjoy the little things while it last," Agnes said. "I mean; look at me, I'm an adult, and I still enjoy Saturday Morning Cartoons."

Lincoln never thought he'd be having a conversation with his former teacher, considering they barely talked even back then. With every word that came out of Ms. Johnson's mouth, Lincoln was interested. As far as he was seeing Agnes Johnson was not like any other woman. Lincoln was almost tempted to trend in the rough territory with her past life.

When more fries came, the flying animals started to get anxious. They were demanding more as they surrounded Lincoln and Agnes like an army. Knowing how city life creatures were, Lincoln knew he had to cautions. Last thing he wanted to end up as city creatures the main course. Seeing the impatient look on the birds, Lincoln took Agnes by the hand and started to run. Both shielded their heads as the birds went after them, unfortunately since Lincoln had more the fry stench on him, he was the bird's primary prey. The birds surrounded the boy with endless pecks. Quickly, Agnes bought a new side of fries and tossed it to the beach. The birds followed that trail of food, therefore sparing Lincoln.

Fortunately, the injuries were not that bad, just a few cuts and bruises. Luckily, Ms. Johnson carried a medkit in her purse. With cotton balls, rubbing alcohol and band-aids, the teacher tended to the boy's injury. Even if Lincoln had saved her, Agnes felt terrible for him getting hurt like this no matter how much he insured her it was nothing. No matter how much Agnes reminded herself that she is not Lincoln's teacher anymore, she felt responsible.

"Ow," Lincoln felt pain to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I must have used too much alcohol." after the finishing touches, Ms. Johnson applied the band-aid. Suddenly, the middle-child felt a tingle between his lower body. "Lincoln what happened, did they get you in other places as well?"

"No, it's something else, BRB," Lincoln left to the nearby restroom.

After emptying the bladder, Lincoln reminded himself not to drink so much soda pop. just containing it the liquid nearly made his crown jewels numb, at least it was out. Lincoln splash water on his face as he made it to the sink. The boy washes the sweat and bruises off his face. Lincoln hope for no more chaos like that, he gets it enough from either his sisters or the downtown areas.

As he was about to leave, Lincoln's phone went off. Already, he wondered who could be calling him. One would think that Lincoln's friends would have important things to do on their summer vacation. Lincoln's eye widens on the Caller ID. Out of the blue, it was Rita Loud calling Lincoln's phone. As soon as he witnessed the ID, Lincoln's heart skipped a beat.

"Aw dang it!"


	3. Summer Together

A lot of thoughts went through the middle child's head as seeing the caller ID. Little did Ms. Johnson know that was not the whole truth Lincoln had given her? Could Mr. Grouse had ratted Lincoln out? What was Lincoln going to do? Should Lincoln be bitter about being left behind? If Lincoln ignored the call, then it would draw concern. So, for now, Lincoln had to improvise, being the man with the plan.

"Hello," Lincoln answered trying to sound casual.

"Hi sweetie, how's it going?" Rita greeted.

"Oh it's going alright, nothing special," Lincoln answered back with a bit of stammering.

"I hope everything is well. I hope you are not sore at us for leaving for you. It was a last minute scheduling, and weren't going to give us an extension," Rita explained.

"So is it just you, dad and the girls?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope, Pop-pop, Aunt Ruth and Myrtle is here. They say hi and wish you were here."

At this rate, Lincoln was almost relieved that he was not there. Heaven knows Lincoln did not want to be a slave driver to Aunt Ruth. Nonetheless, the white-haired teenager did want to spend time with his grandfather and grandmother. No matter how much it came to his mind, Lincoln tried hard to hold his disappointment, the last thing Lincoln wanted was to show resentment. Besides, the middle-child is already on his vacation.

"As long as you guys have a good time that's all that matters. Oh and don't worry about me, I'll manage my time somehow." Lincoln talked on the phone while looking at his former teacher. "You know; go out for a bit, spend time with friends, and get a few jobs."

"Thank you for being understanding, and I know you would be disappointed by now."

"Well it's like you always told me, you can't always get the things you want out of life."

"Yeah, that is true."

"Tell Pop-pop, Myrtle and Aunt Ruth I said hi back. And again don't worry about me, I will be fine on my own, I am sixteen."

Rita chuckle at Lincoln's rebellious tone. "You sound just like Lori. Even at the eleven, you always seem very mature. Either way, I was calling to check-in. I'll let you get back to relaxing; talk to you soon, love you."

"Okay bye mom, love you too." As soon as Lincoln hung up the phone, he made his way back to Ms. Johnson.

Lincoln breathed in relief from the phone call. The loud child hopes that he did not draw his mother's suspicion. After all, if Lincoln's family was going to have fun on vacation, then so should he. Hopefully, the calls would not be recurring.

"Was that your mother?" Ms. Johnson asked.

"Yeah, she was just checking up on me, so it's cool."

"Are you mad at your parents for not taking you?"

"Nah I'm fine. I just figured if my family is allowed to have a good time, so why not me." Lincoln replied. "Sometimes it's tough being the middle child of ten girls." Lincoln took a walk.

"I can only imagine how that must be." Ms. Johnson said feeling envious as she followed.

"So what about you, do you have any siblings?" Lincoln asked with curiosity.

"Sadly I'm an only child; my parents did not come from a place where we can afford to have another sibling, no matter how much I want one." Agnes sadly replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You know there were times where I did feel lonely being the only boy, but I got used to it with Bobby and Clyde."

"Yes, no matter how much they annoy you, you should not take your siblings for granted."

Lincoln knew that for sure. During the years of being a little kid, he would act more selfish than his sisters. Often at times, Lincoln would compete with them for trivial things. However, over the years, Lincoln grew more of an understanding of reality. And it was before his older sisters moved out of the house. Sometimes fights would turn ugly that the parents had to get involved.

As Lincoln shook his head away from negative thoughts, remembering the real task. Lincoln reminded he is with a lovely single lady, formerly his teacher. The two of them took another walk together on the sandy beach. Together they watched the seagulls fly, and the beach people interact with the cooling environment. Where were they going even to start? Every sight of the sunny town waiting to explore.

As the non-date went on, the teacher leads the way with her humble assistant to the next location. Ms. Johnson took Lincoln to an art museum in which the boy thought would be a bore but got intrigued by the art styles display around the place. Somewhere cartoon art, others were comic art like his Ace Savvy comics. And like the teacher she is, Ms. Johnson continued to educate Lincoln on the history of the displays. Nevertheless, the former teacher knew when to hold it when the lesson was putting the student to sleep.

"So where are your friends?" Agnes asked.

"Clyde and his dad's are visiting relatives, Zach is out of town, Stella is with her family are at the Bahamas, Liam is spending his vacation on the farm, and have not heard anything from Rusty, but he did say he was going to a paradise," Lincoln answered.

"And you are here all alone."

"Not true, not while I'm with a pretty lady like you," Lincoln replied happily.

Agnes gave a blush chuckle. "Well I am flattered, then I hope you're in the mood to give your arms a workout because I have some shopping to do."

"Oh goody," Lincoln said with half-sarcasm, know how many times he's been a bagboy for his sisters and even female friends.

Lincoln then remembered a time where he got dragged along a shopping trip. Lincoln and his friends were engaged in a Laser Maze competition with the girls on a high stakes wager. Within the girls, Stella excelled in the game, taking down the boys. However, Lincoln put up a fight in the end. It was the showdown, and Stella claimed victory.

"It looks like you lose guys, and you have to do what we say." Stella declared.

"Well, it seems like we do this together, right guys." Lincoln inquired. "Uh, guys?"

As agreed, the boys were at the girl's mercy, or so that would have been the case if Lincoln was not left behind. Before the girls could meet their captors, Clyde and others bailed with excuses, leaving Lincoln for the final curtain.

"So what shall we do with him Girl-Jordan?" Stella asked sinisterly.

"Oh don't worry I have something," Girl-Jordan replied with a wink. Lincoln gulped in anticipation of the event.

Luckily, it was not as bad as he expected. Lincoln was forced to endure a shopping spree with the victor. Within his two hands, Lincoln carry both of the girls shopping bags. The two girls have enjoyed the spoils of their victory as Lincoln paid the price for it. With what he had to go through for five hours, Lincoln vowed to kill his 'so-called' friends later or at least remind them how much they owe him.

In the end, Stella and Girl-Jordan were thankful for Lincoln's hard work. Considering Lincoln's family of sisters, it was something already used to, so he endured for the girls. Stella and Girl-Jordan even rewarded Lincoln in the end with a meal on them.

"So you keep up with the Dream Boat series too?" Lincoln inquired, walking with his teacher.

"Yeah on my downtime, I make it a priority to be up to speed on who walks the plank. I was a little disappointed that Ricky was the one, considering he seems like enough for Martha." Lincoln said a little upset.

"I know right, really don't understand why she chooses Chad over Ricky." Agnes agreed.

Agnes laughed. "I never would have pictured you a watcher of that show."

"Well when you live in a house full of sisters, you get used to it."

"That's something, you know with one gender amount of siblings, not many can handle that pressure."

"Trust me, I had practice, and not all my sisters are one hundred percent girl." Lincoln reflected on the times of Lynn Jr. and Lana tomboy nature.

"Now you're juggling the responsibilities of your little sisters? You must feel fortunate."

"Pretty much, now I'm starting to see what mom, dad, and Lori have to go through daily raising a family of troublesome children."

"Well, I think it should give you good practice when you have children of your own someday."

"Don't remind me," Lincoln replied softly, almost imagining himself with eleven kids. Determined to change the subject matter, Lincoln asked. "So what else is there?"

"Let's head back to the room, for now, and I think your arms can use a rest after the workout."

* * *

It was a long walk back to the room as Lincoln still held the bag of stuff. Being the kind gentlemen, Lincoln endured the bag carrying for the lady sake. Maybe it was Lincoln living with girls but always respected chivalry. As told, the middle-child settled the shopping bags inside of Ms. Johnson's room. When Lincoln released the last pack on his forearm, little did he know it was in Ms. Johnson's way. While walking in, Ms. Johnson's ankle touched a bag, and then other ankle hit the rug.

Catching the action, Lincoln quickly reacted to Ms. Johnson's aid. He appeared right in front of the homeroom teacher to reduce the fall, only for Ms. Johnson to land on top of him. Fortunately, the carpet cut damage, and Ms. Johnson was safe from harm. However, now the two of them were in a different predicament.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln stuttered, while red.

"Yeah I am, thank you," Agnes also stammered beep red.

Ms. Johnson lovely eyes froze the awkward stare last for a few minutes as the middle child. While pinned to the ground Lincoln's pupils begin to shift from Ms. Johnson's eyes to other parts. The pupils went from his teacher's chest to the bottom portion. On a glance, Lincoln's mind started getting different thoughts. It was soon interrupted by sudden pain.

"Um Ms. Johnson, your knee is on my hand." Lincoln reminded breaking out of his trance and feeling the numbness of his palm.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ms. Johnson got off the boy, slightly embarrassed.

Sitting up, Lincoln still felt that sore feeling in his palm. He may have been able to move his fingers freely, but felt hesitation in his palm.

"Does it hurt?" Agnes asked with concern.

Lincoln tried to shake the pain off, "It's nothing just some slight pain."

"Here let me look at it," Agnes grabbed Lincoln's hand poking around any sensitive signs. By Lincoln's reaction, she found the problem within the middle, thus begin her treatment. First, it started with Agnes's thumb rubbing the middle, then followed by her fingers. It felt funny at first, then felt excellent afterword. After the final stroke, Agnes applied hard pressure onto the hand, connecting to Lincoln's nerve. Lincoln felt the intense pain as he shook off the wound on his side, but did not feel the pain anymore.

Lincoln wiggle his hand freely without any pain. "That's amazing thanks, what did you do?"

"It's nothing special; my mother worked in massage therapy for the injured and elderly. She was good at her job in making sure no kinks or sores on the body."

"That's great," Lincoln said.

The middle child and the homeroom teacher sat quietly, thinking about the next subject. Lincoln took a glance at one of the bags and found something familiar.

"Do you play Chess Ms. Johnson?" Lincoln asked, grabbing one the stuff from the bag. "Honestly no, that is just something I bought at random, I've always been interested when I was a kid, but never learn, nor taught."

Lincoln smiled. "I can teach you." Agnes faced Lincoln. "That's if you want to of course." Lincoln rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I've been in several Chess clubs in middle school, even taught some kids. When I got to high school, chess was not exactly high demand."

"I see, I did play Checkers, and assumed it was the same."

"Nah, they are quite different from each other in terms of game setup."

Like Checkers and Lincoln's experience in role-playing games, Lincoln educated his former teacher. It was nice for a change that he was doing the teaching. Lincoln taught her each chess piece and moves of the game. Throughout the training, there were demo rounds as Lincoln kept a close eye on Agnes's movements. The white-haired child even silently tested her on a few chess moves, ready to correct for errors.

Turned out that, Agnes was a fast learner as there were not much to correct. From each match they played, Lincoln claimed victory, only for the teacher to rematch him. Lincoln sure admired her determination, then again he assumed that Agnes would not give up easily.

* * *

"You must relax your body and mind. Focus your inner chi into something great, something worthwhile." The female instructor taught the class.

It took a while, but Agnes was able to succeed in getting Lincoln into her Yoga class. Lincoln was under the impression that Yoga classes were for women, yet it was more than that. At the very least, he was the only teenage boy the course, others were young adult men and women. Together Lincoln and Agnes perform calming breaths and stretches while relaxing music played through the air.

Throughout the exercise, Lincoln watched as Agnes was deep into the movement. It was clear that she felt inner chi flowing through her. While her eyes were closed in concentration, Lincoln's eyes found themselves somewhere else. He found himself staring around the bare chest area within her shirt just like yesterday.

"Now the reach down with your upper body like your making a sprint." The instructor said. While walking around for progress, the instructor stopped around Lincoln, who was shaking on his feet. Tenseness and fatigue were to get to the boy.

When his ankle slipped, the boy landed on the face first on the floor mat, once again meeting the laughter of others.

"Well it would seem like someone is not fully in sync." The instructor noticed Lincoln's pratfall.

"Sorry, he is new here," Agnes said.

"It's alright, perhaps your assistant here needs to be more flexibility. I know how to give it to you." The instructor went behind Lincoln. Lincoln not only gulped in nervous anticipation.

The teacher walked out a happy and fully enlightened woman, while Lincoln could barely walk as if he just donated blood. With every step, Lincoln tried to gain control of his body after the private session.

"Oh man, I don't know how I let talk me into doing this." Lincoln moaned from the aches and sores.

"Oh come on Lincoln; anything was better than you lying around with comics all day, you needed the exercise to relax your muscles."

"Well, I guess I do feel a bit relieved now." Lincoln was slowly starting to heal.

"Now then it was not all that bad was it." Agnes playfully pitches Lincoln's cheeks."

"Hey come on; I'm not a baby." Lincoln remove Agnes hands from his cheekbones, holding in his blush.

"No, but you are adorable."

Continuing to his the blushing face, Lincoln turned his face away from his teacher. It did not stop Ms. Johnson from teasing the boy further; however, she did admire Lincoln's growth as he was taller than her.

"Hey, Ms. Johnson," Lincoln called.

"Don't be shy Lincoln, your free to call me Agnes when it's just the two of us." Agnes interrupted Lincoln.

With as many times Lincoln address adults by their last name, he felt funny going regularly. It was a rare occasion and did not think it was deserving. Still, if Ms. Johnson had insisted, then there was no reason why not.

"Sure thing Agnes," as addressing his teacher on first name basis just rolled off the tip of his tongue. "So do you want to check out this bookstore?"

"Oh yes, I can sure use some notes for the fall class coming up. I intend to work these kids hard."

"Gee, when did you become so strict, guess it's my little sister's influence."

"Something like that Lincoln, I figured if Lisa can do it, then perhaps others can follow her example."

"You know not all kids are intelligent like Lisa, and besides didn't you say kids needed to have fun once in a while."

"Of course, sorry sometimes I forget I used to be a kid too." Agnes corrected herself, feeling silly. "Still just because you are grown up does mean you have to act one hundred percent grown up. Even a woman at my age still enjoys pinball and karaoke."

"I see what you mean even after five years my love for Ace Savvy never faded," Lincoln added.

Agnes placed her hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "You should always keep the things you treasure the most; not just as a part of your childhood by part of who you are."

Lincoln nodded happily, fully understanding. As the wind suddenly blew, Agnes sunhat flew off of her head. By a brief moment, Lincoln got a glance under her dress, right before he went chasing after the hat.

Lincoln chased the hat to the beach side until it was within his grasp. It was close, but Lincoln caught the headwear until it hit the water. Lincoln waved happily to Agnes, signaling a job well done. It would have been a clean save if Lincoln did not anticipate the massive wave behind him. The waves quickly engulfed him.

This predicament left the loud child soaked as it met with Agnes laughter. Not only that but Lincoln also had a piece of seaweed stuck to his hair. At first, he provided a scowl, but they realize it was pretty amusing. So Lincoln joined in the laughter for irony sake.

"Lincoln! Are you okay?" Agnes cried, rushing to the boy.

"I'm fine; a little water never hurt anyone."

"In your case, that's a lot of water," Agnes added still laughing.

"Right well either way, here." Lincoln handed Agnes her hat back.

"Thank you." Agnes smiled getting her hat and pulled the seaweed off Lincoln's hair, nearly touching his cheek. The teacher touch sent a shivering blush to Lincoln. "I think that is enough excitement for one day; how about we head back after the bookstore."

* * *

As the sunset to the inn, Lincoln and Agnes occupied themselves through the day. Lincoln looked at the latest Ace Savvy issue, while Ms. Johnson worked on the laptop, preparing a list of assignments for the fall class. Lincoln would hate to be them whatever Agnes had planned for them, even if she was stern if not strict at times. Still, it's not like high school was any easier after taking two months of summer school. When his little sisters enter high school, they will be in for a rude awakening.

Now that Lola and Lana were in the fifth grade, Lincoln could not help but wonder on them.

"Hey, Agnes."

"Yes."

"Are any of my sisters in your class now?" Lincoln wondered.

Agnes set her laptop down. "After you graduated I had Lucy, Lola and Lana are in my class now. They are quite a handful I'll tell you that."

"Yeah I know, I hope they aren't giving you too much trouble." Lincoln's eyes widen as he sat up to listen.

"Lincoln please, I had problem children before, so they don't even amount to them. One time I busted Lana for cheating."

Lincoln remembered well as Lana's grades were low, so she cheated off Lola's paper, which Lola was unaware. For that Lana not only retook the test but got grounded for a week. Ms. Johnson thought at first that Lola and Lana shared the same brain.

"Well, nothing will ever change the fact that they are twins, even after five years they have their share of fights. So what about Lisa?" Lincoln asked almost hesitant, knowing that Lisa values knowledge over fun. He hoped that she was not making trouble for anyone as she did for Lincoln.

"When Lisa turns eleven I won't be teaching her. She will be someone else problem. I won't be influence anymore by a smart student." Agnes explained to Lincoln.

Lincoln laughed at the irony by what she said, and Ms. Johnson laughed back. Lincoln never thought he would be laughing together with his former teacher. It almost looked like they were on a date, yet it was just a job. Nevertheless, the middle-child enjoyed her company as Agnes enjoyed his. There is no schoolwork, no lectures, lessons, only two people on a friendly hangout. At this rate, Lincoln almost was glad that missing his family trip. He could hardly wait on the next adventure in store for him staring at his former teacher smiling face.


	4. Double Date

Enjoying the vacation, Lincoln took a few dives in the water, enjoying another trip to the beach. Since the check-up call from his mother, Lincoln felt very relieved. He only hopes that it was not going to be often. After all, Lincoln wanted to enjoy this time to himself once in a while. Once again Agnes sat across from him, and when he waved, she waved back.

All the teacher had to relax with were a lawn chair and magazine. With the magazine in her hand, she caught up with the latest fashion weekly. One page consisted of the new make-up product, while the other page showed fancy dresses that rich people would wear. With every glance, Agnes imagines herself in one of those elegant dresses. On her relax time, Agnes took glances at the man in the photo.

With the memory in hand, Agnes took another look at the white-haired boy. She started to remember her and the man running on the beach together. Together they let the sunshine on their upper bodies and let their feet sink into the sand. Agnes and her lover laughed and played as if they were children on the beach. Agnes even hopped on the man tackling him to the ground.

"I got you, Agnes," The stubble, dimple chin man assured touching the teacher by the cheek.

"Kevin," Ms. Johnson said to herself in an attempt to reach out to her guy friend.

The daydream came to a close as a beach ball struck Agnes. She spat and wiped the sand from her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that," A mother and her son came along.

"It's quite alright," Agnes said continuing to wipe the sand off her face. She handed the child the ball back. "Try to be careful next time."

"I'm so sorry lady," the child said.

Another interruption came through as Agnes received a video call. By the picture, an older Philippine woman in died velvet and black hair. Tracy was on the line. Agnes smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hey Agnes, what's going on?" Tracy greeted.

"Hey Tracy, how are you?" Agnes greeted back.

"Sorry for bailing on you. I know we had this trip planned."

"Don't sweat it; you had to do what to do," Agnes replied, not angry. "So how is everything at home?"

"Oh just the usual, I'm here with the kids while my husband is at work," Tracy said, doing a customer's hair. "So you by yourself?"

"No, I found someone," Anges answered.

Intrigued, Tracy asked, "So you found a special man?"

"Not exactly; I invited Lincoln to accompany me on my trip."

"Lincoln? Wait, you mean Lincoln Loud, the white-haired cutie that was in your class years ago, the same boy with all those sisters?" Tracy guessed.

"Yep, the one and only. I hired Lincoln as my assistant, room and board included."

Tracy chuckle, "Sounds like a good deal if you ask me, but I thought he'd be on vacation with his family."

"So did I, however it was not the case for him as his family left without him since he was held late in school," Agnes explained.

"Ouch, that seems rough. You sure Lincoln is not adopted?"

"Pretty sure, but he's fine now. He's having a good time." Agnes looked straight at Lincoln, doing laps around the pool.

"Well try not to work him too hard."

"Very funny, but I assure you I am not a slave driver."

"That's not quite what I mean. I'm talking about the fact that you have such a handsome boy with you." Tracy made some obvious winks.

Agnes saw through the tones and immediately blushed. "That's funny Tracy! Although I do think Lincoln is handsome, I'm not that desperate!"

"Are you still hoping for him? You know the chances are one and a million." Tracy asked seriously. "How can you be sure he will contact you again?"

"With how long it's been, I don't know." The subject change Agnes mood.

"Well just in case, I can set you up with some men." Tracy offered.

"Thanks, Tracy, but I'm not too concerned about that. Right now, I want to enjoy myself."

Tracy put on a sympathetic face, "Okay then but remember; you can't live the rest of your life in loneliness. Either way, I have to go. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Yeah, tell the kids I say hi." Agnes hung up the phone.

After meeting up with Lincoln, Agnes offered the boy a drink from the drink booth. Lincoln got a nice cold fruit punch, while Agnes helped herself to Long Island Ice-T. Both sat in the shade peacefully enjoying their chilled beverage. Agnes gave brief stares at Lincoln savoring his drink. Lincoln's growth and carefree attitude would make any girl blush in sight. Lincoln's innocent smile almost looked similar to her former lover.

Getting rid of such usual thoughts, Agnes shook her head. Then out of nowhere, Agnes received a text from her friend Tracy. "I found a man for you" is what the document said. Tracy sent a few pictures of potential candidates as if she was on a dating show. Agnes rolled her eyes in disbelief as Tracy was not exaggerating about finding a man. Suddenly, the waiter put Mango cocktail drink in front of Agnes.

"I'm sorry, but I did not order this," Agnes said puzzled.

"It's from that gentleman over there." The waiter pointed to an older man around his late forties in sunglasses and wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt. By the man's affectionate smile, it was clear he was interested in Ms. Johnson. Agnes signed at the sight as she was not a fan of blind dates.

"Well it looks like you have a fan," Lincoln teased with a wink and nudge.

"Well it looks like your getting some fans yourself Loud," Agnes pointed to some older girls that looked like they were in college. The girls gave a flattering laugh around the sight of the white-haired boy.

Lincoln gave nervous neck rub, blushing at the sight of the pretty girls. It was rare that girls would flirt with Lincoln.

"It'd be rude of you to keep them waiting," Agnes assured. "Go, and try not to let them offer you a drink."

"And let's hope that man can truly sweep you off your feet," Lincoln replied. "I'll meet you back in the room."

Lincoln brushed off his hair and took a breath mint, heading straight for the ladies. Agnes waited for the man as he started walking over with a smile. She played it casually as the man took a seat next to her.

"Hey there babe, I thought a lovely lady like you could use some company." The man complimented with a bright smile and bushy hair. However, Agnes could easily see through the man as she was not a fan of pick-up lines. "So that was my attempt to break the ice, how'd I do?"

"Well if I had to rate your performance, it would be one star. Do you think all women are fans of lame pick-up lines like that?" Agnes replied unamused.

"Only the hot ones like yourself."

"Thank you for the drink, Mister," Agnes paused for a name.

"Klein, Brandon Klein at your services," he said offering a handshake. "So you here by yourself, or is that your husband over there because he seems pretty young." He said looking at Lincoln.

"No, he isn't," Agnes denied.

"Oh so is he your son or little brother?" He guessed.

Agnes shook her head. "He's an old friend of mine, and I don't believe I have." Agnes took a sip of her drink.

"Well, perhaps you heard of me, Big Klein Production. I happened to be well-known among these parks." He said trying to show off his charm that would mesmerize the ladies, yet Agnes was not among them.

The teacher just rolled her eyes at his attempt to impress. If she had a dime for every a time guy tried to flatter with charms, Ms. Johnson would be rich. Nevertheless, it was not like there was any high standard for her.

"Mr. Klein, Mr. Klein, can we get your autograph?" A couple of kids came by with pens and paper.

"Sure kid, anything for charming fans like you," Brandon said giving the kids what they wanted. "Be sure to catch my next flick, and stay in school kids."

Guess he was not exaggerating about being well-known. Could Ms. Johnson be fortunate to meet a celebrity? Knowing celebrities, it became uncommon for them to be out in the open.

The man sounded like one of the salesman types, considering and past encounter and how most sales associates were not always one-hundred percent honest, caution-filled the teacher's head. to confirm her suspicions, she decides to pry.

"So what do you do Brandon?"

"We're scouts for hidden potentials." He said, turning on the charm with his bright teeth. "And I manage most of it. "

Now he started to sound like one of those hotshot producers. If he were then Agnes had to consider herself very fortunate.

The conversation stalled as Agnes looking at Lincoln, giving out his best smile to the girls. For the next few minutes, Brandon would brag about his success as if he was on top of the world.

"You know, I'm also in the modeling gig, so if you're ever interested or maybe much more." Brandon gave a wink. "Maybe I can join you today."

"Sorry, not today, I'm on my vacation."

"I understand, but maybe I can get your number." Brandon handed Agnes his business card. "Or better yet, call me anytime babe." He gave a flattering snicker.

"We shall see and don't call me babe." It was apparent that this man was too much of himself. As Ms. Johnson watched him leave she wondered how Lincoln was doing in his love life.

In her general direction seems like he is doing fine. The happy faces and giggles went on with Lincoln and the two girls. Well at least somebody was having a good time as the teacher though, but at the same time became envious. She could barely remember the last time she was with a man physically and mentally.

All the guys list from troubled, unfaithful, and shady. Even Norm revealed to be married even after going out once, which made her bitter after that. So angry that ended up punishing the class with a pop quiz worth double the grade. It took a whole week to cool down. Nonetheless, no matter what changes she made with all the heartbreaks the past five years, Agnes did not give up, even if fate tempted her to.

Another thought went into the teacher's mind wandering about Lincoln's love life. By the way, he interacted with the girls, and it did not appear he was sexually active as most teenage boys. But that will probably be the last thing on his mind, or maybe Agnes thought too deep into this. It must have been nice to be so young. Then again, Lincoln did not seem too concerned about the first guy, after encouraging her. Could this have been an opportunity calling to her?

Leaving Lincoln to his business, Agnes decided to take a reflective walk. Every step she took, Ms. Johnson remembered the time at her happiest. Like Lincoln, the teacher traveled along the boardwalk with Kevin. With an arm over her shoulder, Ms. Johnson got spellbound by her lover. It was a moment feeling like it would last forever, yet it did not. Just that very hurtful moment made her cringe inside.

* * *

The following day, Agnes gave some thought to the guy she met yesterday. It couldn't hurt to explore Brandon. Like any first dates, went through a list of clothes while in her undergarments. Since it's been a while, she wanted to look as gorgeous as possible. Also maybe it was her libido talking, but part of her did desire the company of a man. Single life is not that bad, but as time went on inner passions started to rise like a temperature.

She made her choice pulling out a green dress with a rose on the chest from her bag. It was the same dress worn on their first date with Kevin. It sure brought back memories since it was his favorite dress, and the compliments would come like crazy.

When the Royal Woods teacher came out of the room, she spotted Lincoln putting on an orange button-up shirt. Curious, Agnes decided to ask. "Are you going out Lincoln?"

"Yep, Catherine and Jessica invited me to hang out with them again. We hit it off the other day." Lincoln answered combing his hair.

"That is wonderful Lincoln, I'm glad." Ages commented with a smile.

"You look nice. Are you going out too?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, with Brandon Klein, the guy I met the other day."

"Brandon Klein?" Lincoln said as his mind powdered for a bit on the name, yet nothing came up. "He sounds like a nice guy though he sounds familiar."

"That remains to be seen if he is more than dumb pick pick-ups."

"Well, I hope it works out for you." Lincoln encouraged his teacher.

"Thank you, same to you."

Right on schedule, Agnes waited by the fountain at the town park. Passing up the time, she watched as couples and families enjoyed their vacation. The more Agnes watched, the more envious she became, desiring a happy life, yet life did not always give her what she wanted. The next sight Agnes witnessed was a group of women in some feminist rally. Each word spoken from the lead with the microphone talked ill on men. Families, couples, and men did not want to hear it as they walked away quietly from the rally. Agnes just shook her head as she did not pay any attention to the rally. Almost would hate to imagine if an army of females went into that group.

Plus it was not like Agnes had any major high standards, certainly not impossible standards like her mother who wanted Agnes to marry a man that was a lot more accomplished like a doctor, lawyer or a professional sports player. Agnes did see the possibilities, yet did not fully agree with her mother's point of view. Agnes mother married a sports jock but did not give the life she always wanted.

With all of Ms. Johnson's failed past relationships, she knew that love was not always all black and white, especially for adults. Compared to adults, kids had it easy and had limitations, but sometimes those limitations were crossed, leading to growing up too quickly. On her mind, Agnes started to wonder about Lincoln with those girls. Knowing Lincoln when he was a kid, she inquired how much of his personality has grown. A lot can happen in five years. Knowing how most teenage boys were at the age of sixteen, part of her held some caution, then again Agnes had no right to tell Lincoln how to live his life.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was doing a photo shoot," Brandon arrived.

"It's alright," Agnes stood up.

Throughout the sunny afternoon, Brandon and Agnes ventured the port, the same as she were with Lincoln. Over the date, Brandon told tales about his career high and lows. The stories led to aws and laughs. He was popular in the industry, yet not that big as people passed him. It seems strange at first but relieved since the last thing Agnes wanted was ruining her day out. Even so, if he were a success as Brandon claimed to be, he would be having more fans come his way.

He even invited Agnes to his next photo shoot, which she accepted. So far it was going good, there were laughs and smiles through the day. The teacher never thought a man with lame pick-up lines would get her attention. He took her to faraway parts that Agnes never explored through the beach port. She had her doubts at first but had a that Agnes ended up seeing him again.

This time Brandon took her on the set of a commercial he did for selling hair products, which was not what she expected for a big-shot like him, but still marketable. At least the product had a fruitful scent to it. On Brandon's downtime, he showed her more advertisements, and acting roles back then. Brandon had even offered Lincoln along, which Agnes considered. She thought that Lincoln would be overjoyed to meet someone famous.

Ms. Johnson came home from an exciting day. The smile on her face told many tales about her big date. Luckily Lincoln was not back to see her fantasize on her time as she danced around the room. Guess it did not seem like a waste to push the guy down after all. After getting dizzy and tired, Agnes collapse on the bed for a long day of relaxation.

* * *

Going out again, Ms. Johnson spotted Lincoln on his laptop in her dress. "Don't wait up Lincoln; I'm going out again." She told the boy.

Lincoln did not pay attention to Agnes, "Yeah sure, are you wearing perfume?" Lincoln's nosed sensed.

"Yeah, this time Brandon is taking me somewhere special tonight on our date. He even invited you to come along for one of his sets."

"Yeah hard pass, because the internet says otherwise on this Brandon Klein person," Lincoln told Agnes.

"What do you mean Lincoln?" Agnes asked happily.

Seeing her happy face made the boy reluctant to tell her the truth. The middle-child did not wait to break that happiness from her face. "Oh, just the fact that he is a nice guy." Lincoln closed browsed through a different tab. "You have fun now." Lincoln waved goodbye. Little did she know that Lincoln thought otherwise on the guy, but knowing his lousy experience in detective work, he did not want to jump the gun. Plus, Lincoln did have lunch reservations with his dates, yet it did not mean he was not going to keep his eye on her.

"Alright kids, come back tomorrow and I'll give you a Selfie instead." Brandon talked to the kid fans as Agnes met up with him. Soon as he saw Agnes, he spared no time meeting her. "Hey there dear, good to see you."

"Nice to see you too." Agnes greeted back.

"So shall we?" He insisted like a gentleman.

Agnes held onto Brandon's arm as he let her take the teacher to places. Brandon took her to another shooting, this time it was for a cereal commercial. Again, not anything big-time, but still sold the product. Guess Agnes was hoping for something bigger or better yet bigger audience.

"So Brandon, tell me about these big budget films you were in?" Agnes asked.

"Oh, just the low budget ones, not used to the big screen," Brandon answered still turning on the charm. It seems unnecessary but welcomed. Dare to say Brandon reminded her of her last lover, but not as open.

Agnes then glanced at the tan lines on Brandon's hand, causing her to pry. "Are you married?"

"Nah, I'm divorced, I just had bad luck with relationships," He replied instantly, having no problem with the question. There was no detection of lies within the smile. So far so good as Agnes thought as she related to him.

It was not until a woman passed that made Agnes date eyes widen. With that thought in mind, he quickly took her by the hand and led the teacher somewhere.

While with the girls, Lincoln looked on his phone reading more articles on Agnes date. With each paragraph, it said negative things about this "so-called" actor. When one mind tempted himself to go to Agnes, Lincoln got suddenly pulled away by the girls, leading him to another shopping spree.

With the knowledge of Agnes date in mind, the middle-child kept his eyes on his homeroom. Fortunately, they were in the same place. While Lincoln hung out with the girls, he dared not compromise himself under his sunglasses.

As soon as Brandon excused himself to the restroom, Lincoln did the same tailing Brandon. Using the skills he learned from his athletic sister, Lincoln used stealth. When out of sight, the middle-child took a peak to see the man with the same kids outside the restaurant.

"No way, if we do it again, we are gonna need to double the pay." The kid argued with Brandon rubbing thumb and index finger.

"You get what you are paid for you brat, non-negotiable!" Brandon argued. "Besides I have a feeling that she is the one."

"Yeah, that's what you said to the last girl," The kid argued back. "But you better give us a place in the spotlight?" The kid stated.

Brandon submitted, "Okay fine; you will get it later this evening. I promise you." Brandon said.

"Alright we will be there to collect," The kids agreed.

"Well, this is interesting. Why would Brandon pay kids to pretend to be something he's not?" Lincoln whispered to himself. Before Brandon notice, Lincoln quickly slipped away from the man.

One thought went into his mind to contact Ms. Johnson, but the other parts held back. Part of himself feared that he might be wrong and end up hurting Ms. Johnson, and the other had his plans with the girls.

Also, Lincoln hid from the bloodthirsty crowd of angry females, still protesting. The last thing he wanted was to get caught in the middle of their fight. He deals with it enough with his sisters. Nevertheless, Lincoln kept his concern for his teacher.

As promised, Brandon took Agnes to more sets of his filming projects. Just like last time, it was not a big project. He told many tales on his films and debuts. This one did seem like a low budget movie; it looks zero dollars put into it. With the way Brandon hung on Ms. Johnson's waist, it became clear the actor wanted to get close as he invited the teacher to his trailer. When they were alone, he poured some champagne for him and Agnes.

"No interruptions by any means, got that?" Brandon told one of his staff. "Don't waste your muscles unless necessary."

"Sorry kids, this is a close set." One of the security guards informed with his hand up.

"There has to be a mistake Brandon invited us." The kid said.

"Hold on, let me check," The guard pulled out his phone. After a few private discussions, the guard came to his decision. "Sorry kids, but Brandon assured me that he has no knowledge of ever inviting you kids, and he says beat it. So I would suggest you leave before I use force to remove you."

"You gotta be freaking kidding me." The kids complained walking away from the set.

"That bastard lied to us." The second kid added.

Just then, Lincoln met the kids at the corner waiting for their arrival. When they were within sight, Lincoln silently called out to the kids. Cautiously, the kids approached the white-haired teenage child to see what he wanted.

"Hey, kids, I could not help but overhear that Mr. Brandon Klein has a dirty little secret, so do you mind sharing?" Lincoln offered.

The kids waved a suspicious eyebrow. "That depends; are you some cop?"

"Well no: let's just say that I am a concerned citizen, and what if I can help you get back at the man who screwed you?" Lincoln offered.

The kids glanced at each other with confusion then glanced at Lincoln. "I don't know, what's in it for you mister."

"I have a friend who might be in danger, and I want to save her," Lincoln confessed.

"You mean the red-haired woman, is she your girlfriend?"

"No, she is just a perfect friend." Lincoln instantly replied blushing.

"Uh-huh," The kids replied sarcastically, not buying the response. They pulled Lincoln down to the ground level a whispered in his ear the secret.

"Holy Shamoley, are you serious?" Lincoln asked, shocked over the secret to confirm his suspicion.

The kids nodded in reply.

"Well I have a plan," Lincoln announced, looking at the same crowd of women protesters.

Before the two of them could toast to their drinks, Brandon felt a rumble in the trailer. The first thought was an earthquake until it started to persist. Concern grew as the drink spilled to the floor. Brandon advises Agnes to stay put as he went to check.

"Whatever is going on, someone's about to get fired," Brandon said to himself.

"Hey! I said this was a close set!" The security guard yelled.

"Back off fatso, I know that lying two-timing asshole is in there somewhere!" An angry woman called out.

"What's going on out there?" Brandon came out of his trailer, only to find a group of females on his set, not to mention the one he avoided before. Each of them held a displeased scowl on their faces. "Ladies, look I know I'm popular, but your gonna have to wait your turn for an autograph," Brandon said trying but their love with his charming smile.

"Save it asshole, we already know who you are, you pervert." One of the angry women exclaimed.

"What are you saying? What's going on?" Agnes asked confused on the situation.

"Oh you don't know, he's quite the womanizer. Has he told you that you're the one?"

"Uh yes," Agnes replied still confused.

"Brandon has said that to lots of women that he got with behind the set. And because of all his love attempts, the movie industry got tired of him."

The Royal Woods teacher started to get the general idea as she glanced at him with the same scowl as the women.

"Hey Agnes they are speaking crazy, surely this is nothing but a big misunderstanding, I'm sure they mean a different Brandon Klein, you know all the people on earth." He tried to reason with sweating nervously.

Then a newspaper tossed his way with his name, labeled "disgraced actor." It contained a whole article about sexual harassment. It was a millisecond, but Brandon caught the faces behind this debacle. Lincoln and the kids hid behind the corner quietly. Before he could turn his attention to the sneaks, another angry woman blocked his path.

"You once said that to my cousin when we had your first child." The woman said. "But I guess it was a mistake that you drugged her."

"What! I thought you said you were divorced." Agnes corrected.

"Well, it is a working progress," Brandon hesitantly replied trying come up with a different excuse. Agnes snarled on the outside as her teeth ground. She marched up to the two-timing fallen actor. Sensing her inner anger, Brandon backed up fearfully. "Now Agnes, let's not be hasty, I mean you know how people say the darndest things. I am a nice guy once you get to know me."

Liar, liar, pants on fire," One of the kids called out from the hiding place.

"Shut it, you little punk!" Brandon yelled.

To confirm the group of women's accusations, Agnes did a slight taste test of the champagne glass, only to find a sour taste. This news only upset her further as she faced Brandon again. Before Brandon can mutter another word, Agnes threw a quick knee to the gut, thus bring him down to his knees.

Before Brandon could chase down his associates, he got ambushed and tied by the group of women. "I think there is a certain lawyer who would like to have a word with you."

Lincoln and the kids took pleasure at the man's misery as the false actor got carried up by the protestors. It sure served him right as the two parties though.

"Lincoln. What are you doing here?" Agnes asked with her arms folded not happy.

"Oh Ms. Johnson, I was just in the neighborhood when I...," Lincoln paused stuttering on the question.

"Come on Lincoln let's go," Agnes ordered n calm voice. Lincoln followed as he could not tell if Agnes was angry at him or her date, nearly made Lincoln's heart race.

* * *

Nightfall risen with the room as the two of them laughed together sharing a veggie pizza under the moonlight. Relief filled Lincoln's face as Agnes revealed she was not angry at him. Otherwise Lincoln would hate to feel her fist, which surprised the boy. Looking back, Lincoln did not picture his homeroom teacher to be violent. He would hate to be on her wrong side.

"So how did your date with those girls go?" Agnes asked.

"Oh it was nothing; it looks like those girls were only after what was in my pocket rather than myself."

"Oh I see, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's alright it happens, not the first time I got used by girls," Lincoln remembered that time he and Rusty were at the mall together. "Rusty and I were at the mall one day, and he managed to get a date with two pretty girls. They seem pretty charming, but me their beauty blinded me and Rusty we did not see the obvious at first until we realize how much they were vitiating our wallets."

After a few dates, the two boys treated the ladies to a restaurant. Lincoln and Rusty came from the restroom only to overhear their dates private conversation. And from what they heard it did not sound positive.

"Can you believe those idiots we like them? I kind kinda bad for them." One of the dates said then laughed. "Yeah right, in their dreams."

"Whatever those idiots are I certainly feel bad for them," Rusty said.

"Rusty, I think they are talking about us?" Lincoln suspected.

Rusty did not believe it at first. "And just how can you be so sure?"

"I mean the one with acne the and the puffy hair like ew gross." One of the dates said.

"Yeah and don't get me started on the chipped tooth one that must have been dropped on his head when he was young." The second girl mocked.

Both boys were shocked if not insulted by the comments, not to mention stupid. Lincoln had been called worse, yet never thought it would come out of one of the dates mouths. Rusty and Lincoln were obvious targets for the girls. It made them wonder what other boys did they use.

"I can't believe this; I'm down to my last twenty thanks to them." Rusty pondered. "They fooled us."

"They fooled both of us Rusty," Lincoln replied.

"Well they, are going to pay for this literally," Rusty said pissed off.

Lincoln held back his friend, "Oh, I have a better idea."

"Here are some fine smoothies for the lovely ladies, courtesy of your dates." A waiter came to the female deceivers.

When consuming the icy liquids, the dates savored the taste. Minutes later, they felt funny. Tummies started to rumble as the girls begin to feel nauseous. The feeling rotated around their stomachs like a blender. Then the butts began to ache, feeling like a bomb ready to explode. The two girls immediately rushed the restroom.

Out of sight, the waiter revealed the disguise to be the twins. Lana and Lola met with Lincoln on the revelation.

"Thanks for the task" Lincoln thanked fist bumping the twins.

"My pleasure brother, that will teach those bitches not to use our brother like that." Lola angrily shot back.

"Those girls are going to be having gas distress for at next two hours." Lisa clarified, checking her watch.

Lincoln and Rusty smiled over the performance, "How about Rusty and me treat you girls to the food court?"

The memory came to an end as Agnes could not stop laughing at the story, "Well I suppose what goes around comes around."

"Well, that and those girls had hundreds of dishes to clean to pay off their bill." Lincoln laughed along with his teacher. "Look I know love is not all black and white, but not all guys take love for granted."

"I know, and not girls just look for handouts, but I much rather take my chances on a possible jerk than ever be one of those misandrists." Agnes sat quietly for a moment. Agnes faces transformed from happiness to uncertainty. "Do you think there is someone out there for me Lincoln?"

"Of course, there is plenty out there; and maybe in here." Lincoln's slowly as his eyes shifted to the ground. Agnes took a mid glance at Lincoln as the boy immediately responded. "By that, I mean around here in the beachside."

Agnes grasped her former student's hand and smiled. "Thank you again, Lincoln, good night." Agnes rose from the floor and went to her room.

"Sweet dreams Agnes," Lincoln called back.

Alone in her room, Agnes sat quietly in the dark. She looked at the old photo of her former boyfriend, wondering how he is doing now. The years have gone by really fast without communicating. Usually, Agnes was patience in these situations, but even a women's patience worn thin. However, another thing that plagued her mind was her failed love interest. Perhaps it was her desire for a male companion, but part of her wished that the horror story did not seem right on Brandon.

As she continued to lie in the darkness, Agnes searched through her bag. Digging through clothes and make-up, the teacher found the item needed for tonight — a gift curiosity of her friend Tracy for one of those difficult nights. With the door locked and Lincoln distracted on TV, the spinster secluded herself. Within her possession, she held a small oval shape item. And with it in her hands, it would serve as the tool to get her through the lonely night.


	5. Stuck Together

The clock hit six-am as sunshine risen on the Royal Woods teacher. Ms. Johnson lied on the bed blankly and faintly, staring at the ceiling. Agnes body felt like led weights as she struggled to get up. Not only that but was naked under the covers. One hand held the covers on her upper body, while the other held the oval object. The teacher almost forgot the pleasure object in her hands. The same item that helped Agnes get through the night. There was still sticky substance on the thing, nearly sticking to her palm like glue. Just the kind of wake up call she needed for such a beautiful morning.

Agnes swore to herself that she would not use it even at her most vulnerable, seeing it as a desperate weakness, and yet those inner feelings kept calling out to her. For so long, the small object had served as the substitute for those difficult nights. Tracy must have suspected about those problematic nights.

Before she could get her thoughts together, knocks came at her bedroom door, "Ms. Johnson, are you up, come on, did you say we had some plans today?" Lincoln called out through the closed door.

"Yeah I did, I'll be out in a second Lincoln," Agnes called back. While still in her birthday suit, Agnes grabbed random bra and panties from her after that Agnes slipped on a robe.

"Good morning Ms. Johnson." Lincoln greeted with morning coffee. As he came face to face with his teacher, Lincoln shrieked in horror, nearly spilling his coffee. Then Lincoln burst laughing at his teacher. "So is that your usual morning style?" He asked smiling

"What do you mean?" Agnes inquired to Lincoln.

Lincoln handed Agnes a reflective glass. When glanced, even the teacher got spooked by the style. It was quite embarrassing of Lincoln witnessing her morning bedhead. Then again, most women dislike morning messy hair, especially when looked at by someone they know. To them, it was as bad as being seen naked. "Does it look that bad?" Agnes asked, looking at the tangles.

Lincoln stopped laughing a bit. "I've seen worse. One time my sister Leni would not come out of the bathroom for two hours because of that bedhead." Lincoln told Agnes, handing her morning coffee.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me I have to go strengthen up my hair."

* * *

"Whoo-hoo!" Lincoln and Agnes called out playfully hitting the waters.

It became another day for both of them, as Ms. Johnson rented a boat. Together they hit the waves of the waters. Lincoln glanced at the happiness upon her face. After what happened yesterday, Lincoln did not think Agnes would even be in the mood for some fun. Still, at least the false actor is not around to bother her anymore.

Regardless, if Agnes did not mention anything, then why would Lincoln. He may be a kid, but Lincoln knows how complicated adult relationships are. For now, the middle-child child just enjoyed the wet ride. Lincoln enjoyed the waves and the group of seagulls.

"You enjoying the ride Lincoln!" Agnes cried out

"I sure am!" Lincoln answered loudly.

"Hang on tight!" Agnes advised making a sharp turn almost threw Lincoln off his seat, then came to a slow stop.

"I did not know you knew how to drive boats," Lincoln said, catching his breath.

"I got taught a while ago, guess that experience has not left me." Agnes rested her back on the rails, letting the wind consume her hair. Lincoln watched as the weather brushed Agnes hair. Just the sight alone made Lincoln dazed with affection. He wondered why any man would want to hurt her.

Agnes suddenly notices Lincoln staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, just enjoying the sight. I mean that sight." Lincoln turned his head quickly and pointed to the sea mammals.

Agnes looked at the seals on a small rock, "Ah yes, it looks like the seals are migrating this year. They usually spend a couple of months at the beach then migrate later on, like us they also need a refreshing change of pace once in a while." After the last seal leaped into the sea, Agnes started the boat.

Lincoln prepared for another boat ride holding on tight. The teacher and former student rode the big blue waters that afternoon. Lincoln sat down, enjoying both the scenery from his teacher and the beautiful outside. So as long as his teacher was happy, then Lincoln is happy. It became clear that not a shred of angry is on Agnes' face.

While enjoying the ride, Lincoln's ears caught sometimes. He heard the engine hesitating through the trip. Lincoln may not have been an expert on boats, but he knew that kind of sound seems uncommon. It was almost the same sounds that car engines make whenever they have startup problems. As the sounds have gotten louder, it drew Lincoln's attention. He tapped Ms. Johnson's shoulder.

"Uh Agnes, maybe we should stop, I think there is something wrong with the boat," Lincoln warned.

"Yeah, you're not holding on." Agnes countered.

"Agnes I'm serious, I think we should take a rest stop." Lincoln continued to warn the overexcited teacher.

As Agnes started to hear the awkward sounds, she heard Lincoln's warning. The steering control became rough as Agnes began to lose control of the vehicle.

"Hit the brakes!" Lincoln shouted.

"I can't; it's not responding!" Agnes cried back as the two were on a collision course as the brake controls failed.

Using his quick thinking, Lincoln tried to help Ms. Johnson steer the boat, but the steering wheel became heavy. Handling the control felt like pulling a boulder. There were barely enough time to keep the ship under control before the gas ran out. Lincoln had to choose as he pointed to a small deserted island. At this rate, anything was better than being stuck in the middle of the sea. As Agnes told Lincoln to "hang on," she set sail on the island and made a full turn. Little did the homeroom teacher know that the shift threw her student off the boat crashing into the sand.

Agnes worryingly rushed to Lincoln, "Lincoln! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Lincoln replied as the only thing he got hurt with was sand as it broke his fall. Thankfully there were signs of a concession despite the impact as Ms. Johnson cupped Lincoln's face. As she continued to stare at Lincoln's sandy face, the middle-child started to blush a bit as he gently removed his teacher's hands from his face. "I'm fine really," Lincoln shyly replied.

It became quite a predicament for the two of them. Lincoln gathered and salvaged the material fallen, while Ms. Johnson tried to start up the boat. No matter how much she tried, the results were the same as the engine kept stalling but not starting. Even if the attempts to rev, it still faded.

"Hello, hello, can anyone hear me? We are stuck on an island." Agnes tried radio contact, yet there was no response.

"Any luck up there?" Lincoln asked.

Agnes shook her head. "No. The boat won't start, and the radio got fried. It looks like we are stuck."

"Does the boat have any emergency flares?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm afraid not; they were washed away at sea." Agnes sadly responded. "We have a flare gun, but it's empty."

"Well, that is just great, let's check the department," Lincoln suggested. As they went under the hood, smoke blew in their faces causing them to cough. The problem became clear as day. Most of the wiring in the systems were misplaced. When Lincoln tried to touch one of the wires, it shocked him even with dry hands. "Well guess that explains everything. I'm not an expert in mechanicals, but it seems like someone did not bother to check the wiring on this thing."

"I am so going to have some harsh words to the man who let me rent this boat!" Agnes angrily scoffed, the turned her attention to Lincoln doing something, "Lincoln, do you think a message in the bottle is going to get help?" Agnes said, unsure.

"It's worth a shot; I saw it in a movie once." Lincoln tossed the bottle message in the water, hoping someone would see it. "Besides, you have any better ideas?"

"Wait for a plane or boat." She suggested.

There were no boats or planes in sight, causing some doubt. Nothing but the clear waters, not even a sea animal were present. Lincoln could almost hear the crickets chirping.

"Yeah well while your working on your hate speech, I'm going to see if I can get a signal," Lincoln said, walking around for a signal on his cellphone.

Using this time to relax, Agnes sat under the sun with sunglasses and beach stuff. She watched peacefully as the waves would come and go around the beach. Like Lincoln, the teacher tried to remain calm in this rough patch. It was not till an hour had passed as Lincoln returned unsuccessfully. By Lincoln's head down, the teacher already knew the result, so did not bother asking. Agnes tapped the empty seat next to her, inviting Lincoln to sit.

Perhaps Lincoln needed the break as he sat down next to her. By the blank expression on Lincoln's face, Ms. Johnson could tell much was on his mind. Not that Agnes did not feel it too, but did not want Lincoln to think about panicking in this situation even if she could think of the worst case scenario.

After thirty minutes of silence, Lincoln started a conversation. "So are you alright about the other day?" Lincoln cautiously asked.

"Yeah, I am, had one bad relationship you had them all," Agnes said in a stoic tone.

"Well, I did not expect you to throw that right hook on Brandon. You're not usually the violent type."

"I am not, only used as a last resort. Over the years my dad recommended me kick-boxing in case guys ever decide to get well 'handsy' with me." Agnes said. "Also I have this, a curiosity of my mother." Agnes pulled out a bottle of Pepper Spray from her purse.

Lincoln almost cringe with sweat. "Then I guess I'll do my best not to ever get on your bad side."

"Don't you worry about a thing Mr. Loud, I will not hurt you, unless you cross me," Agnes chuckled with a tease.

Taking a rest stop, the two of them sat down for a picnic. Lincoln lied on the beach towel, enjoying the freshly made sandwiches from Agnes. Fortunately, neither of the food got scattered through the crash. However, depending on how long they would remain on the island, rationing was their priority.

Feeling the need to stretch, the loud-child and the Royal Wood teacher decided to explore the inhabited island. Anything was better than sitting around all day waiting to be rescued. Agnes and Lincoln ventured through the forest of the island, glancing at the different wildlife. It was as if they were on their safari. And since they were alone, the island became their playground.

When Agnes climbed a mountain for the view, Lincoln advised her to be careful. Even if Ms. Johnson assured the boy she would be fine, Lincoln thought otherwise, seeing as she did not have much rock climbing experience. As one of her feet hit an obstacle, Agnes slipped off. Lincoln ran to her aid. It became a close call, but he manages to catch his teacher in his arms. Lincoln felt like a hero holding Ms. Johnson in his arms. Agnes thanked him, touching her cheeks with his, making Lincoln red inside.

As the sun begins to set, Lincoln gathered some wood. Using his past, survival experience, he started to make a fire. It took nearly ten minutes to rub the woods together until there was a small sign of smoke. And with careful blows, it was created. Agnes applauded over his display. Lincoln sometimes knew his wilderness experience would come in handy.

Much as Lincoln still worried about the situation, at least he is not alone. If Agnes could maintain a level-head, so can he watching her happy expression through the night. Not only that, but Lincoln watched his teacher's beautiful sleeping face. Almost looked like one of those princesses in fairy tale books.

* * *

On the following day, Agnes awoke by the sunrise. On the teacher noticed covers on her, but they were not regular cover, it was custom made leaf poncho all stitched together with birch-bark. She was impressed with the attention and detail of the material. While sitting, the spinster saw Lincoln in front of her; she witnessed the teenager constructing something.

"What are you doing Lincoln?" Ms. Johnson asked as she moved up to him.

"Oh good morning Agnes, just making a little something."

Agnes presented Lincoln the custom poncho, "Did you make this?"

"Yeah, something I learn from my sister a while back. Leni is always so creative. I hope it kept you warm."

Agnes gave a grateful smile to the middle-child. "It did keep me warm, thank you."

Lincoln finished up a small net and rope. When tossed, Lincoln waited for the right moment. Soon as he felt that tug, he reeled in breakfast. Fish may not have been an idea balance breakfast, but least they got some food. Once again, Agnes complimented Lincoln's skill as she patted his back.

Going into the forest again that morning, Lincoln came prepared with hiking sticks. Through every obstacle, Lincoln aided Ms. Johnson in the process. When Agnes tripped Lincoln caught her by the hip, only to meet with blush faces. Took some hard work and endurance as Agnes and made it to the top of the mountain. Together they glanced at the lovely wonderous view of the island.

With the time Lincoln and Agnes had, it almost made them forget they were stranded. As the sunset was in place, Agnes watched the sun reflecting on many happy times. The way as the middle-child worked hard reminded so much of Kevin. The passion and endurance would make any girl admire him.

"Lincoln!" Agnes called out, noticing Lincoln working.

"What's up?" Lincoln responded, carrying firewood.

"Why don't you take a rest?" Agnes offered a seat on the beach towel.

Right next to his teacher, Lincoln lied on the beach towel munching on a sandwich. As he got comfortable, Lincoln noticed his head touching a soft spot, soon realizing he was on Ms. Johnson leg. Lincoln did not want to seem rude or improper, yet his former teacher did not seem to mind. Knowing it was not the first time Lincoln rested his head on female's legs, the teenager did not feel awkward even while Agnes begin playfully caressing his hair. Now that Lincoln was up close, the boy realizes what a beautiful body Agnes had for a woman her age. Lincoln tried hard not to get any improper thoughts at a time like this.

"It's a beautiful sight, is it?" Agnes asked admiring the sunset as she stroke Lincoln's hair.

Lincoln swallowed his sandwich. "It sure is."

"Things like this make life worth living, that and helping kids reach their education," Agnes continued to admire.

"Have you always been a teacher at Royal Woods?" Lincoln inquired to Agnes.

"No, I started at preschools from a different town then worked my way up," Agnes told Lincoln. "I got fortunate to teach in Royal Woods when one of the teachers retired, and at the right time where my boyfriend and I bought a house."

"That must have been great for you."

"Well, I won't say that my teaching career was always as joyful as you imagine."

Lincoln glance with a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I had a student years back named Caden Streams, a student that got abused at home."

"Oh my god, by his father?" Lincoln guessed hearing cases like that.

Agnes shook her head, "It was the stepmother."

"I started noticing the signs when he would always wear hooded jackets in summer. It may have been mid-glance, but I saw the bruising on his neck." Agnes said. "So I press him only to deny at first, which I expected."

"What happened next?"

"The first option is I scheduled a parent-teacher conference. The dad showed up, but not the mother was always busy, or so I was told. And each time I would ask about the subject, they would deny it or immediately change it. Sometimes the father would like clueless, trying to get under my skin."

"I'm guessing you did not give up?" Lincoln assumed.

"Of course not, I did what any adult would do in these situations, I called child services." Agnes continued. "The stepmother, however, was clever, saying that those injuries were only 'minor accidents' making sure she covered when and how she did it. And the father was no better as he denied everything."

"Wasn't there still an investigation?" Lincoln asked again.

"The results were not what I anticipated as the abuse continued. I noticed it when I touched Caden's shoulder, so I decided to step in and do something crazy."

Agnes Johnson reflected years on the incident. Using the school records, the teacher tracked down Caden's home address. She followed the stepmother to a bar. Agnes waited for the right time as she put on her ski mask. She was witnessing the stepmother coming from the bar in an ally, as the Royal Woods teacher sneak. Armed with the bat Agnes struck the stepmother from behind.

"I hear you like beating kids, so how about when they hit back!" Agnes venomously shot. After the fifth blow, the stepmother countered with a headbutt. Second, came a punch in the face then the stomach as Agnes fell to the ground, the final kick aimed for her stomach.

"Differences between kids and me, kids are spoiled little weaklings like the one I have at home!" The stepmother shot back, kicking the teacher to the ground. "And those who can't take a punch is proof of that." The stepmother left the teacher in defeat.

Making it back home, Agnes treated to her bruising. Because of the extensive wounds, it resulted in her taking a day off from teaching. It became quite a mess for her not anticipating that the stepmother could fight. Although the stepmother may have been clever, so was she. Using her wristwatch, she was able to get a proper recording of the dialogue. Now if only Agnes could get the evidence to the authorities on time.

"Even if I had what I needed to take Caden out of that home, the evidence was illegally obtained, which would not fly in court. I argued about it with my boyfriend, but deep down, I knew he was right." Agnes told the story. "He understood my methods but did not agree with them. I wanted to save that child so badly, even if it might cost me my career."

"So what happened to Caden in the end?"

"The boy and his father ended up moving to another town as the stepmother never got caught for her crimes. At least he was safe out of her hands, even if the friends were upset about him leaving suddenly."

Lincoln could not help but ask without prying. "You had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, years back, but that's a story for another time, Lincoln," Ms. Johnson had no problem answering the question that Lincoln did not expect a proper answer.

* * *

On the fifth day, things only started to go downhill. Not only that there were no signs of the rescue process, but food and supplies were also running low so had to rationalize. No matter how much time has passed, the boat still would not start. The radio seems no better as not one sound got heard. Even the fire did not seem to get signal anyplace, and it was burning for days. The heat started to pick up at 111 degrees. The sweat made Ms. Johnson's clothes stick. With the amount of sweat dripped from her body, Agnes was going to need a shower or two. Feeling the heat getting to her and somewhat frustrated, Agnes took shelter from the sun.

Although the waterfall water may have been cold at first, after soaking her naked body inside, it became warm. She relaxed as the liquids washed away the sweat on her body. The waterfall may not have been a real shower, yet it served as the substitute. During her session, she reached between her legs again, letting out quiet moans to herself. Through the process, Agnes fantasizes about being with an attractive man, let alone her former boyfriend. And with those fantasies in mind, she stayed longer in the waterfall.

Lincoln spent all day trying to salvage some food by himself. The food Lincoln found had been coconuts and breadfruit. Other things the teenager found on the island were barriers. Because of the different colors, Lincoln stood clear, not knowing what kind of effects they may have. Lincoln chuckled to himself, thinking how his little twin sister would consume them without fear.

Lincoln tried hard to crack the hard shells, hitting it on the rocks. In this failed processes, Lincoln started to burn up more energy than the sun. The boy's sweat in his body was endless. Losing strength, Lincoln got close to collapsing. Nevertheless, he tried to stay healthy.

Getting back from her session, Agnes spotted Lincoln on the beach near fainting. Without haste, Agnes went over to Lincoln, dragging him to the shade. The signs of dehydration were there, loss of appetite, dry mouth, and a fast heartbeat. Steady as possible, she tried to cool Lincoln's temperature from fanning his face, pouring liquid on him, and even using a damp cloth from her dress. Anxiety full her brain as Ms. Johnson struggled to help Lincoln.

"Hold on Lincoln, hold on," Agnes panicked fanning Lincoln. Cracking a piece of coconut, Agnes gave Lincoln slow taste in his mouth, letting the watery fruit take effect. Lincoln faintly blinked his eyes, discovering he was on his teacher's lap again. As he tried to get back him, Agnes slowly lied him back down. "Don't try to push yourself," Agnes warned, giving Lincoln some breadfruit.

Still exhausted, she allowed Lincoln to rest on her legs. Even if Lincoln could handle himself in the wild, Agnes felt responsible for letting this happen to the boy. Lincoln worked hard on the island, while the teacher occupied her desires.

"Agnes, what happened?" Lincoln asked in his weakened state.

"You were in the sun too long and got dehydration."

"I see, I guess I was trying to make the best of the situation for us, there is no telling when we will get out."

"You silly boy, doing all this hard work for me," Agnes said, silently comforting the teenager. She also noticed how red Lincoln's hands were from all the hard work. "With that kind of determination, I'm sure you'll make a wonderful husband for any girl."

"I need to…" Lincoln pulled as Agnes held him down again.

"Rest for now Lincoln; I'll handle things from here; that is an order, it's the least I can do after putting so much work on you," Agnes walked away as Lincoln got another good look at her bottom. With how perfectly round it is, it would make any man follow, not to mention the size of her rack, long legs, and flat stomach included in Lincoln's views. Lincoln shook his head hard, trying to rid his mind of such thoughts since it was the last thing to do in this situation.

As nightfall struck, Lincoln got back on his feet again. Now that the sun is down, he no longer felt hot in his body. Lincoln saw his teacher and joined her sitting on the sand.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Agnes asked, still concerned.

"I'm fine, just needed to stay out of the sun for a while," Lincoln replied. Seeing the worried look on Agnes' face, Lincoln wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The two of them watched as the moonlight shined through the water. "Don't worry; someone will come for us until then I won't leave you."

Just those words alone made Ms. Johnson feel at ease. The same words echoed through her mind by her first love. She suddenly felt tired as resting her head on Lincoln's shoulder. The first reaction led to blush but then continued to embrace his teacher, knowing that it was not the first time someone rested on his shoulder. Nevertheless, Lincoln welcomed it long as it made someone he cared about feeling safe.

* * *

Before the sixth day as the two rested upon each other. Light shined bright on the closed eyes as Lincoln became the first to feel it. Lincoln's first thought is that it was morning already, yet the sky is still dark. Soon Agnes was awakened as she felt the rays of light. It was not the sun; it was a boat, a very familiar one shaped like a house. Lincoln rubbed his eyes as he got a closer look at the ship and seen another familiar face.

"Hey!" A voice called out.

"Coach Pacowski." Lincoln recognized.

It was a massive relief if not a coincidence to be saved. Who knew that it would be coach Pacowski to rescue them from the island. Like Ms. Johnson, Lincoln had not heard from him since he graduated.

"Good to see you again Loud, and wow have you grown," Pacowski greeted, seeing Lincoln stand taller than him.

"Coach Pacowski," Lincoln said.

"That's Captain Pacowski now; I'm now working at the docks after and I quit my job as coach years back." He told Lincoln.

"You are still living in your mom's houseboat?" Lincoln asks.

"Correction, I don't live in it, I own it now. I bought it from my mom after she went into a retirement home. It's the perfect place for us." Pacowski stated.

"Us?" Agnes inquired curiously.

"Yep for Patty and me." The Royal Woods school nurse came out from inside, not only to find a ring on her finger, but also a big stomach. Lincoln and Agnes glance at each other, then looked back.

"Hello Lincoln," Nurse Patty greeted.

"Your pregnant Patty?" Agnes asked.

"Yep, we are having a baby boy in a few months," Patty replied, holding her tummy.

"Wow, congratulations," Lincoln said happily.

"Thank you," Patty said. "Dear, I hope you got something fresh in the fridge. I'm craving something extravagance."

"So how did you know we were stuck on the island?" Lincoln could not help but ask.

"I was patrolling these areas when I got your message in a bottle. It was very vague, but I managed to find the island." Pacowski explained holding Lincoln's bottle message. "Aside from that, what were you two doing, it's rare to see you together?"

Lincoln and Agnes glance at each other again, awkwardly. "Lincoln is serving as my assistant on this trip. We went for a ride on a boat I rented that turned out to be deflective."

"Ouch! I guess maintenance did not do a full check on the boat before it was rented out. Well, I'll get you back to shore in no time." Pacowski said. Patty gave covers around Lincoln and Agnes.

"Thanks, coach; I mean Captain Pacowski," Lincoln corrected.

It took approximately three hours to get back on shore, especially tugging broken boat. While glad to be back on land was short-lived, Agnes did not waste any time calling out to one of the renters. As Lincoln stood outside texting quietly, Agnes gave some harsh words to the owner of the port. Whether it was swearing or yelling, she gave the man what he deserved. Lincoln would hate to imagine himself in that mess.

Not only that but Captain Pacowski was there to back her up as her witness. With every negative outburst, the owner tried to get the spinster to calm down, yet there was not calming down an angry woman. The owner is just lucky that Agnes did not end up throwing things at him. After endless yelling, the Agnes and the owner came to a compromise. At least it sure looked like it with the way Agnes walked peacefully.

"Let's go Lincoln," Agnes ordered with a paper in her hand as Lincoln followed.

"So he gave you a settlement?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, in exchange that I don't sue him," Agnes replied, walking in front of Lincoln.

"With the way, he gave you a deflective boat; he deserved to get sued." Lincoln jokes, causing both of them to laugh.

Pacowski and Patty treated Agnes and Lincoln to an all you can eat buffet afterward. With the limited food, Lincoln and Agnes had on the island, both of them savored the sweet taste in the mouths. Patty seems the gladdest to be back on land, knowing how much she was craving some food. Just seeing the school nurse pregnant reminded Lincoln how much Rita felt needy during her pregnancy. Lincoln hopes that Pacowski would be ready to handle inevitable mood swings during this process. Agnes felt the same if not envious of the two of them.

* * *

"Home sweet home dips on the shower," Lincoln called rushing to the bathroom first as they made it back to the hotel room. Agnes shook head over Lincoln's happiness but shared his enthusiasm.

Secluding herself in her room, Agnes charged her phone. When it became up and running, she discovered some missed calls and voicemail. One voicemail left by her best friend regarded another potential candidate for Agnes love life. Another message left by her friend seems like a progress report on her trip. Perhaps Agnes should give Tracy a call back to ease the worry.

As the middle-child came out of the bathroom, Agnes stepped in next. Still dirty, the spinster spent extra time in the shower. She relaxed, letting the water wash away the sand and sweat from her body. Fortunately for her, the running water drowns out all the passionate moans Agnes let out. No one from the outside could not hear her as Lincoln occupied the tv. Again, Agnes did not feel the need to do this, yet the inner passion kept calling out to her.

After releasing that stress, Agnes went into the room to change. She slipped into comfortable pajamas and tied her hair in a ponytail. When glancing at Lincoln through the door silently, the teacher remembered what her friend told about not being alone. Lincoln may not have been a man, yet he had the qualities of a mature man. Dare to say twice the merits of all the man she dated.

"Is that a new episode of Dreamboat?" Agnes asked, going to Lincoln.

"Yeah, it just premiered," Lincoln responded.

"Splendid, scoot over," Agnes sat on the couch as Lincoln made room for his former teacher.

Agnes sat down usually as Lincoln lied down on the couch. Once again, she invited Lincoln upon her lap as Lincoln rest his head. As the boy got close, he got whiff of Agnes' hair, thus explaining why she was in the shower for so long. It had the fresh strawberry scent similar to the perfume. Agnes stroked his hair as a sign of enjoying the middle-child's company as Lincoln relaxed on her lap, enjoying hers. And with those thoughts in mind, the two relished each other's company through the night.


	6. Inner Tension

When hours of movies and shows had passed, the student and teacher doze off on the couch together. Agnes became the first to wake up in the middle of the night. Lincoln was still sound asleep comfortable on her leg. With the way Lincoln slept soundly, he treated it like his pillow. Not that Agnes minded as she enjoyed his company. Most of the night, she could not stop stroking Lincoln's hair.

Slowly and quietly, Agnes rose from the couch. She supplied Lincoln with a pillow and blanket. While close to Lincoln, Agnes could not help but gaze at Lincoln's handsome sleeping face. From a little kid to a grown teenager, Agnes could not believe how Lincoln saved her from danger. She admired his growth. The teacher knew she should not do it, but felt it was overdue. On her knees, Agnes planted a soft kiss on Lincoln's cheek. The kiss caused Lincoln to move to touch the cheek that got kissed.

"Very funny Luan, but your not getting me with that whipped cream prank again," Lincoln ranted in his sleep.

By that reaction, it was clear that Lincoln did not have any naughty dreams. Agnes chuckled listening to the rant. Lincoln had been dreaming. Fortunately for her, Lincoln was quite the heavy sleeper to notice the peck on his cheek. Guess where you live in a house full of noisy siblings, you get used to the chaos. Now that the older sisters were no longer around the house, the noise seems less than usual.

"Good night, Lincoln," Agnes gave Lincoln a friendly head rub before heading to her room.

Early morning, Agnes walked into the hotel. She took a stretch after getting home from her yoga lessons. On sight, Agnes caught Lincoln accessed his laptop.

"What are you doing Lincoln?" Agnes inquired, sneaking up on the boy. "Are you looking at inappropriate sights?" Agnes teased Lincoln.

"Haha No; I'm looking at the latest upcoming events." He responded.

"Is there something that interests you?" She pressed.

"Just an Ace Savvy Con is going on as well as a book signing. By the way, don't suppose you can." Lincoln paused.

Agnes quickly interrupted, answering Lincoln's question, "Say no more Lincoln, I would be more than happy to take you to those events."

"Really?"

"Yes Lincoln, it's the least I can do after the way you helped me so much as my faithful assistant." Agnes accepted. "Now come on, there is much to do today."

"Thanks, Agnes, I can hardly wait." Lincoln filled with excitement. Agnes smiled back.

* * *

"Come on, Lincoln, keep up the pace!" Agnes shouted out.

"Give me a break; I'm trying alright, rock climbing isn't exactly my thing," Lincoln shouted in reply.

Later on, taken place as Agnes and Lincoln went rock climbing. Geared with the right protection of helmet and rope, they scaled the mountain top of the Traveler's hiking trail. Like the deserted island, nature took over the area Agnes and Lincoln went. Lincoln tried to follow the spinster as his eyes were found somewhere else besides the path ahead.

"Do you have a clear view down there, Lincoln?" Agnes asked.

"Oh yeah, I got a clear round view," Lincoln said, mostly looking at his former teacher bottom as the cargo shorts pressed on her butt, nearly seeing her underwear. He could almost imagine her out of those shorts.

"What was that?" She queries the boy.

Lincoln shook his head back to reality, "I said, I think the mountain is blocking my view," Lincoln quickly corrected himself.

"Don't worry; we are almost there."

On the final edge, Agnes pulled herself up, nearly taking up all her strength. Lincoln did the same sweating the whole way. As he made it to the top, Agnes offered him a cold beverage as a compliment of his hard work. Lincoln would never have thought years of rock climbing with Lynn Jr would rub off on him, even if it got dragged along mostly. Still, Lincoln did not complain after he felt he accomplished something. After all, the boy was around a pretty woman. He watched as Agnes crossed her long bare legs.

Alongside Agnes, Lincoln watched as the birds flew towards the sunset. Just like the island, it was a marvelous sight to behold. Lincoln and Agnes took a few pictures of this view.

This achievement suddenly brought Lincoln back to Lynn Jr. This flashback took him one year ago. Once again, Lynn Jr let her endurance take over as she was a mile ahead of Lincoln. No matter what, the loudest athlete never took 'no' for an answer. Lincoln caught up to his sister only to find himself heavily gasping for air.

"Come on, Stinkoln! You have to work those muscles." Lynn encouraged, moving her body.

Lincoln was still heavy breathing. "Speak for yourself; lots of us can't handle running miles without a sweat."

"Be a man dude, not a lot of girls are going to go for a wuss, not even Ronnie Anne," Lynn Jr. urged her brother.

"I told you before Lynn, Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend and we are not dating."

"Not yet," Lynn Jr. teased giving a few nudges and winks.

Lincoln took an annoyed sigh, wondering when it will ever stop. He got enough teasing about him and Ronnie Anne being a thing from Lori. Lincoln certainly did not need it from Lynn. It seems like the whole household wanted Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to be a thing.

Lynn Jr took a seat next to Lincoln. "I'm not going to be around to watch over forever, bro. I got opportunities calling to me," Lynn reminded changing the subject.

"You mean the scholarship for the university?" Lincoln ponders.

Lynn nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm going to be leaving soon, and I got to know if you can handle things when I'm gone. You got to set an example being the new older sibling."

Lynn's words made sense as she was usually not the brainy type. He knew Lynn Jr is leaving, being the last older sister to leave the nest. Just the reminder, nearly made Lincoln sad inside. It was not going to be the same without the older sister.

"It's not going to be easy to fill those shoes, but I will try," Lincoln said.

Lynn smiled, giving Lincoln a right hook to his shoulder. "Don't get all emotional on me bro, this isn't goodbye, we're just going to be far apart. I'll still be around for the holidays." Lynn placed her hand on Lincoln's leg. "Think about it, today a rookie, then tomorrow a champion."

Lincoln touched her shoulder, "In my eyes, Lynn, you will always be a champion." Lincoln commented with a grin. "Just don't go around becoming a glory hog."

Lynn grabbed and gave him loving noogie as Lincoln laugh getting used to this habit, "Man! I'm so gonna miss you the most little bro."

"You ready to head down Lincoln?" Agnes inquired grabbing hold of the rope.

"Yeah, ready when you are," Lincoln nodded, grabbing a part of the rope.

With careful kickoff's Lincoln and Agnes descend the mountain. To avoid nervousness, the student and teacher kept their eyes upward. They may not have been afraid of heights, but neither wanted to be reminded of how high up they were. Among the descends, Lincoln could not take his eyes off his lovely teacher. The more Lincoln is with Ms. Johnson, lucky he felt as catching her from a wrong step.

* * *

After making it ground level, Agnes took Lincoln on another shopping spree. Once again, he got reduced to being the personal bag carrier. From each store browse, it led Lincoln to yawns and sighs. Nevertheless, the boy put up with it for the sake of the woman. Lincoln also ignored the teasing glances from other women being the only male in the female's clothing store.

"Just a little more time dear, there are some things I would like to try on," Agnes reminded Lincoln through the closed door of the changing room.

"Yeah, that is what you said an hour ago," Lincoln replied with boredom.

"Well, you know women can't help it if there is a sale on certain clothes and products we like," Agnes answered back.

"Of course, because they can't help their shapes and sizes," Lincoln muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Agnes called, making Lincoln nervous as he got caught.

At mid-glance, Lincoln managed to catch sight of Agnes bareback while she was changing. Lincoln got tempted to peek further but held back his temptations. For a second there, Lincoln did not know what came into him as the middle part between his legs got hard. Lincoln shook his head to rid his mind of awkward thoughts.

Agnes came out of the dressing room with a new polka-dot dress. She presented it to Lincoln, getting his opinion. Upon first glance, Lincoln shook his head at the clothing. The second outfit displayed was an academy schoolgirl uniform as Lincoln responded with a thumbs down. The third outfit has shown caused Lincoln to laugh at the tacky attire, much to Agnes dismay. Seeing the displeased look on her face caused to seize and react with a thumbs down. When the fourth piece came out, Lincoln's jaw dropped over a fancy red dress. In that attire, Agnes looked like a supermodel model. Lincoln did not have the proper words to say, giving a thumbs up.

"Okay, Lincoln, the next sight is a play, we are going to see Sunset Gals," Agnes looked at the poster.

"Sunset Gals? Isn't that a chick flick?" Lincoln asked.

"Yup, more like a Chick Play it's a Broadway show, I wanted to see it for some time, but never had time," Agnes said. "You don't like it?"

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "It's not that, chick flicks aren't my thing."

"Ah yes as most guys, but I won't force you to go if you don't want to. You can do whatever you want, and we will meet back." Agnes secretly implored Lincoln.

"I guess it could not hurt," Lincoln reluctantly accepted.

"Really, you mean it?" Agnes inquired.

Lincoln gave a smile in response as Agnes the reaction. She pulled Lincoln arm, leading the way. The middle-child watched as the teacher smiled with joy, and so did Lincoln. As he continued to look at his former teacher, Lincoln race began to race. Sure Lincoln has been on dates before but rarely did it make him affectionate inside. Whether it was the charm of an older woman or his essential hormones, Lincoln would not take his eyes off his beautiful teacher.

Much as Lincoln hated to admit it, but he was starting to see Clyde's perspective on older girls. Could it be that Clyde's influence had rubbed off on him?

The play started with the female drama of thirty minutes to an hour of talking. As Lincoln expected, these moments led to several yawns. It took a whole cup of caffeine to keep the middle-child awake. He thought it would be inconsiderate to sleep through the show, especially with someone.

The second act delivered action and conflict, nearly getting his attention. At least there were less talking. Lincoln munched on popcorn from every memorable scene.

In the third act, after endless action, it led to more talking and then the final climax. With how much the play dragged, Lincoln no longer care what went on. The boredom set through by the yawns and watch checking. After the final dialogue, Lincoln was satisfied that the show was over. Agnes, on the other hand, had a different reaction. Lincoln had witnessed the tears on her face as she applauded the performance.

Silence took both of them as Agnes and Lincoln exit out of the theater. Lincoln learn something new about Ms. Johnson every day.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Lincoln verified, breaking the quietness.

"Yes, I did; it was quite emotional," Agnes responds to Lincoln as her eyes were still red with tears. Agnes wiped away the last tear. "I'm glad to see you endured it long enough, despite it not being your thing."

Lincoln's eyes widen as he turned to Ms. Johnson. Blushing, he felt like he was caught red-handed. The teenager's mind drew blanks trying to debate an excuse or at least a logical explanation. Agnes grabbed both cheeks as she planted a kiss on Lincoln's cheek.

"Thank you for coming with me and putting up with such a boring show," Agnes said gracefully.

"No problem," Lincoln stammered, still feeling Agnes lips on his check.

Agnes touched Lincoln's shoulder. "Lincoln, you don't have to put on an act, just be yourself unless you are shy around pretty woman like me," Agnes giggled with a tease.

As Lincoln watched Agnes walk in front of him, he got dazed by her beauty. Regardless if she was older than him, part of Lincoln felt attraction for the single woman. For right now, Lincoln just followed along with the teacher. In his mind, the white-haired child kept telling himself it was not a date just a casual hangout, yet part of wishes it was. Lincoln questioned why did he see it sooner at age eleven.

"Hey Agnes," Lincoln called.

"Yes, Lincoln," turning her attention to the white-haired child.

"Do you want to go for a swim together?" Lincoln offered.

"Sure Lincoln, I can use a refreshing dip right now."

* * *

Lincoln let the waters soak his body while under ninety-five-degree weather. Agnes swam through the deep waters. When the time came, Agnes challenge Lincoln to swim race, which declined at first until Agnes started teasing him. Lincoln shook his head in disbelief as he submitted. Knowing Lincoln is not exactly athletic, he figured Agnes would have the advantage, still whatever made her happy seem enough for him.

The race began from the shore to the rocky surface, a foot away from the beach. They even made a wager, which intrigued Lincoln. So Lincoln did not dare back down from the match. Lincoln and Agnes peddled their bodies in the water, splashing waves all around. As expected, Agnes was ahead of Lincoln. Weather the wager or being beat by a female drove him; it did not stop the boy from trying.

As Lincoln tried to push further, the teenager submerged himself underwater. Like a fish, he swam quietly underwater. When it became time, Lincoln went up for air. Going underwater again, Lincoln tried to get the jump on his teacher, only for Agnes to get him from behind. While the two of them were in the water, Agnes swam around Lincoln like a mermaid, mainly just toying with him. Lincoln's sneak attack may have failed, but the race was not over. Before the final splash, Agnes and Lincoln made it to shore.

Agnes was the first to get out as she stretched her body, "Well, Lincoln, I guess we can call that a draw."

Lincoln got out second and walked ahead of Agnes, trying to hide his erection with the towel, "Your right, the results would have been obvious anyway."

Reading between the lines, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you would have not to beat me," Lincoln joked around.

"Hey! Are you calling me old?" Agnes shot back.

Lincoln did not answer as he went ahead, still laughing. Agnes caught up to Lincoln grabbed his arm and laughing alongside him.

* * *

The next activity took place in the boardwalk as Agnes traveled with skates. As she skated, it brought her back to her teenage days of how she would love to roll on the sidewalk and the skating rink. The teacher still had it as Ms. Johnson performed a quiet spin and landed on her feet. People observe Agnes skate style as they applauded her tricks like she was a performer.

Only wish the same could be said for Lincoln as the middle-child could not even keep his balance. Lincoln followed behind only to find himself wiggling with every move. Agnes thought that Lincoln would get the hang of skating at his age. To Lincoln, it felt like balancing on a tightrope blindfolded. Lincoln crashed into the trash can, once again finding himself the center of laughter. Kids and adults laughed at Lincoln's miserable fallout.

Agnes resists the urge as she helped the boy on his feet. "Sorry, Agnes, I guess skating is not one of my many traits." Lincoln felt slightly embarrassed.

"Well you did try your best dear, so how about I help you?" Agnes invited Lincoln. Lincoln felt unsure. "Lincoln I told you, just be yourself around me, you don't have to pretend to be something you are not."

"Yeah, I know sorry, a force of habit sometimes."

"You know this is no different from that wood project. I did not mean for you to be an expert; I just wanted you to do your very best. Trying is better than giving up," Agnes told Lincoln. "The worst you can do is take unnecessary shortcuts."

Lincoln lost count of how many times he took the easy way out, "Yeah, I learn the hard way that shortcuts don't always get you anywhere. You could have easily failed me. I probably deserved it."

"Well I won't lie when I say I was disappointed in you, nevertheless you did learn an important lesson, and that is what I respect. Although I had to deal with my mother's nagging on her girdles all day." Agnes remembered the event.

"I'm sorry about that," Lincoln apologized.

"Your honesty has not changed one bit of Lincoln." Agnes gazed with admiration.

After dusting off the bandanna peel from Lincoln's head, Agnes began to show Lincoln the ropes. Holding his hand, she guild Lincoln through the skating process. Left and right leg, Agnes taught Lincoln as they skate through the park. While keeping on his feet, Agnes continued to hold Lincoln's arm, much to Lincoln blushing. As instructed, the teacher advised Lincoln to take it slow until he got the rhythm.

It took a few minutes, but Lincoln started to get the hang of skating, yet he did not let go of the lady's hand whether it was Lincoln uncertainly to be on his own, Lincoln grip Agnes hand. After rolling to the park, Lincoln heard the music play. The white-haired child followed to music, grabbing both Agnes hands surprising her. It did not take long for the teacher to figure out what was going on as Lincoln brought her close, but she welcomed it, joining Lincoln for the tangle.

With the skates on, they danced to the music. Agnes may have been more flexible, but Lincoln let his skates do the work since he did not have the full experience. As they continued to hold hands, they swung in a circle. After a few tangle moves, Lincoln spun Agnes in a circle and caught her. Agnes did the same. However, she was unable to do the same with Lincoln as the child crashed into the sand. Both fell into the sand as they were laughing together.

"That was fun, Lincoln; I never knew you had some dance moves in you, where did you learn to move like that?" Agnes glee laying next to the boy.

"Yeah, I learned a few from my dad. He's an expert on the dance floor," Lincoln replied.

"You continue to impress me every day with your many improvements, Lincoln," Agnes complimented the Lincoln.

Flattered by the praise, Lincoln smiled. With every close moment, Lincoln felt his heart race. The redness on his face seems like a clear indication. There were still much to do. Getting back on his feet, Lincoln offered his hand to the teacher.

As Agnes rose from the ground, she got a glance at an adult couple. Agnes watched with envy as the couple was happy together. By the grey hairs, it must have been their yearly anniversary. At that point, her grin turns into a frown reminding Agnes what could have been. And here she was with someone who is not even the drinking age. Agnes did not know whether to call that considerate or pathetic at her standpoint.

Agnes jerked her hand away from Lincoln, "Is there something wrong?" Lincoln inquired, seeing as Agnes was distracted.

"No, it's nothing Lincoln," Agnes shook her head, sounding dejected.

"Are you sure?" Lincoln pressed on, hoping that he won't get his head bitten.

"I'm fine Lincoln!" Agnes instantly shot. "I'm sorry Lincoln, I'm a bit tired, can we please head back?"

In the boy's mind, Lincoln questioned the sudden mood change but did not ask her directly. No matter how much his mind tempted, Lincoln dare not pry further without sounding nosey.

* * *

It was a silent walk home as Lincoln's concern for his teacher filled his mind. As the quietness got to him, Lincoln decided to try something. The first method was looking through sight to ignite a conversation, yet it led to a silent response. The second option, Lincoln tried out a few jokes but did not even earn a chuckle. Lincoln knew Agnes told corny jokes before, and yet she was aware of them.

"So do you want to watch Arrgh with me?" Lincoln offered.

"Maybe next time Lincoln, right now I'm tired," Agnes said in a bitter tone as she went to her room. "You should get some rest too."

Agnes collapse on her bed, staring blankly at the wall, toning outside noise. Much as she felt terrible about the sudden attitude, there was a lot on her mind. One of the thoughts was her lover as she looked at the old photo. The more Agnes thought about it, the more she wished things could have been different, yet life was not all black and white.

If only Agnes could capture that happiness again, yet life was not that simple. Not that the single woman did not enjoy her time with male companion Agnes already had, part of her desired a man. Lincoln may have seen mature, but not an adult, let alone fully understand a relationship.

As the inner desires came into her mind, Agnes grabbed her toy again. She let the pleasures take over her, allowing the device to do its job. In and out, Agnes injected the object until it was time. Soon Ms. Johnson let out a loud moan that nearly caught Lincoln's attention. When it came to her sessions, Agnes did not be this careless.

"It's just not fair!" Agnes hissed pounding on her bed and toss the photo to the wall.

Ms. Johnson soon dozed off to dreamland. In this dream, Agnes found herself in a beautiful garden, stretching miles away. The grass felt like a comfortable mattress on her back. Within minutes, two males came to her. One of the men was Kevin holding out his hand, and the other Lincoln doing the same.

The two males held Agnes hand with passion. Neither of them said a word as smiled endlessly. Agnes was also at a loss for words. The emotions of shock, confused, and wonder filled her mind of both males around her. Kevin and Lincoln meant something to her, but Agnes did not know why Lincoln is here. She may have kissed him, but it had been an innocent peck on the cheek. Surely Lincoln did not start to get any funny ideas.

They ventured into the field for a bit, until the moment cut short. Out of nowhere, a dark hole surrounded both men. Once again, the teacher found herself alone in that darkness.

Agnes woke up from her slumber, discovering that it was the middle of the night. The dream felt like minutes, yet hours have passed. It was faint as Agnes recalled every moment feeling her heart race. Better yet, why was Lincoln in her dream? Perhaps, she thought too deep into this, after all, this was the same Lincoln that was in her elementary school class years back. For now, her body fell asleep, trying to rid her mind of distractions and hope it was just a phase.


	7. Unsure

**A/N: I apologize for the long time it took to update this story. Meant to have it sooner, but been busy. Been working so hard on writing improvement. But credit where it is due to my Beta Reader Omega Galaxy for his fine work. And helping me out along the way for improvements. You are awesome! Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

 **E/N From Omega: Hey guys, it's been a while since I last acted as a beta reader I know, (and this was a tough edit, not gonna lie), but I think I did a good job here! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

* * *

That afternoon, Agnes drove Lincoln across Beach City. The ride was awkward, to say the least, with Agnes showing barely any emotion, and the silence between them so thick that they could hear each other's hearts beat. It was as if they were simply strangers. Lincoln, of course, did try to lighten the mood, but to no avail. Anges held onto the same apathetic expression.

"See you later, Agnes," Lincoln waved at his teacher, only for her to ignore him.

While he was gone, the Royal Woods teacher took some time for herself. She took a quiet walk around the beach, enjoying the warm comfort of her feet sinking into the sand. Maybe it was just the years getting to her, but she wished for that happiness again. The life of an unmarried woman didn't always seem like a proud one. The couple reminded her of her walks on the beach with a certain someone. She remembered that they would enjoy watching the sun set over the horizon together. It was like a dream come true.

Among her thoughts there was one Kevin Cardwin, a former boyfriend of hers. Like Lincoln he had white hair, though, he did have obvious stubble, plus, he was older then Agnes by a few years. She had met him when she was a college student. He served as a part-time janitor at an amusement park. For a former soldier; this wasn't an ideal job for him, yet he didn't seem to mind much. Their relationship started off with some small talk, and worked its way from there. After the fifth date, the casual dates started to become more intimate.

Although she knew soldiers carried a big responsibility; it didn't bother her that he would be gone for weeks or months at a time. It didn't help that he was a sergeant to boot! Of course, there were times where she wished Kevin was by her side; especially in bed. Each time the soldier would count down the days he was able to see Ms. Johnson. The days Kevin was out on deployment felt like an eternity, but Ms. Johnson always remained hopeful. And when he returned, he wouldn't waste any time, taking her places, and wishing their relationship would last forever.

Coach Pacowski had someone- even has a child on the way. To think Ms. Johnson actually had feelings for the Royal Woods coach. After a rough first date, Agnes had no interest in the coach, or men. It only added to her envy that Pacowski was going to be a family man. Agnes never imagined Pacowski would take his relationship to the next level, but even then she was happy for him.

Among the spinster's thoughts was Lincoln; a boy that was once one of her students. He may have grown up, but he was still not old enough to vote or drink. He seemed pretty mature, but had a childish charm. The way he behaved made her feel young again. Yet Agnes couldn't help, but feel uneasy. Perhaps Agnes overthought it, or it had to be a misunderstanding. Considering the large age gap; Lincoln couldn't possibly have anything for her. If anything, he was just her humble assistant during the trip.

She told herself.

Lincoln and Agnes were nothing more than friends. The young man was just being nothing more than a gentleman throughout the way. He certainly didn't seem like just another hormonal teenager. Heck, he probably could have found any girl his age. Yes, she may have kissed him, but that was just an innocent peck on the cheek. Had the boy been closer to the teacher's age, perhaps she would have interest in him. Of course that was just wishful thinking. Perhaps the woman needed to set some boundaries with Lincoln. Was she crazy for having feelings for someone that young? Or was the woman just trying to fill a hole in her heart?

* * *

Although the middle-child was happy to be at the convention, he just couldn't seem to enjoy it. Although he was curious about Agnes' situation, he didn't want to pry further. Nonetheless, Lincoln had the day all to himself. And so, with the pamphlet in his hands, he went to explore more of the town. After all, he do a few hours without his former teacher.

"I'm sure she will be fine," Lincoln shook his head, resisting the urge to look back.

The convention may have not been as big as the Ace Savvy Cons in Royal Woods, but it was still fairly large. There wasn't much variety in terms of contests and souvenirs. The only thing missing was his Ace Savvy costume and One-Eyed-Jack. If Clyde wasn't out of town with his dads, they'd enjoy the convention together.

Yet, as he went along, his mind just couldn't move from Ms. Johnson. Lincoln started to look at Ms. Johnson differently the more time he spent with her. He couldn't stop staring at her body. Growing up, he had plenty of crushes, so this was just another one of those, right?. No, this was no ordinary crush. A soft feeling began to grow inside the young man. Well… at least he did not sound like a sheep around her. It had been a while since his inner emotions awakened. But, this wasn't an ordinary woman, this was his former teacher. The biggest wall that separated them was their age gap. Lincoln was still years away from being an adult.

On the one hand, it seemed weird, but on the other... So what?

But… with how young and beautiful Ms. Johnson appeared to be. It was mind-boggling to find out that she was still single. Any man would be crazy not to see the lovely qualities she had. A shame her relationship with the coach Pacowski didn't work out. He really thought they were good together. Considering how Lincoln lived in a house full of sisters; he knew the complicated women can be.

Meanwhile; he pondered a way to get back on good graces. She didn't seem like her usual upbeat self, but what'd he do wrong? Should he apologize? But what would he apologize for? Maybe he could buy her a gift, but maybe that would be too awkward. If he truly did do something wrong, Agnes wouldn't waste time not telling him right?

* * *

"Hey!" A little kid cried. "You ruined my sandcastle, old lady!"

Agnes looked down, only to find her foot in a sand castle. "Oh I'm sorry," She kneeled down to the child's level. "And I would appreciate it if you did not call me old lady again," Agnes replied, looking offended.

"Oh I'm sorry lady," The child apologized.

Agnes gave a half-smile. "Apology accepted." She picked the bucket and shovel to give to the child. "And I'll try to be more careful next time."

After that, Ms. Johnson continued her walk of reflection. The only things in her way were the soft sand, beachers, and migrating seagulls. The teacher continued to debate the situation of her with Lincoln. Since she was the one who invited the boy on the trip, it wasn't Lincoln's fault. The young man had been nothing but helpful along the way. The company of her former student made her trip feel worthwhile. Needless to say; Lincoln's company seems better than her friends'. Agnes best friend, Tracy, would probably act like a teenage girl. No matter how much Ms. Johnson tried to convince her, it didn't stop her from being a free bird. Agnes could only imagine the life of a parent like her.

She couldn't count the times her mother would pester her for grandchildren. Agnes' mother would even go as far to try and play cupid, much to her dismay. It wasn't like she had any incredible high standards when it came to men. She certainly didn't care for brutes, playboys or snobs. All she wanted was a normal, nice man that was fully independent.

* * *

The middle-child decided to take a stroll on the boardwalk. The convention may have been big, but was not as festive as the one in Royal Woods. Because of the lack of variety, he didn't even buy souvenirs. Heck, most of the items were not even Ace Savvy related, which felt like false-advertising to him.

Lincoln continued to dwell on his former teacher. Agnes Johnson just couldn't seem to escape his mind. The more he thought about the teacher, the more tense he became. He didn't remember being this infatuated with Stella or Ms. Dimartino!Lincoln ceased his walk as he stopped by a theater. The white-hair child did not know why, but a certain movie caught his attention. Its poster displaying a man and women together. From what he could tell, it just seems like your average romance movie, which is something that normally would not interest Lincoln. If anything, it sounded like a chick flick. However: today was an exception as he paid full price for a movie ticket.

"Ugh, things weren't so complicated with Ronnie Anne!" and hold his head.

It felt awkward being the only teenage male without a parent, nor a date, inside the theater. Given his age, Lincoln had to pay adult price for a movie ticket and knowing that the movie was R-Rated, the clerk did not bother to check an ID. Lincoln sat in the half-empty theater equipped with air conditioning, adjustable seats and his drink and popcorn. Still the company would be nice, so Lincoln would not feel like a total outsider.

After the previews; the film opened up with a man and women from different places. Only the boy was a high school senior, and the girl was a second year college senior. At first their age difference created a wall between them, but after some work, their hangouts eventually grew into a relationship. Day after day after their classes, they would spend time with each other. Now, this wouldn't be if the girl wasn't already old enough to drink and the boy was just months away from being considered an adult. Nevertheless; neither of them let that stop them from being with each other. Not their background, and especially not their ages.

Of course, that's not to say they kept the relationship on the down low. Most would consider what they were doing wrong and immoral, while others would see it as an adult manipulating a poor child. Despite their difficult schedules, the couple still found time for each other. From each moment that took place, Lincoln imagined himself and Ms. Johnson as those crazy kids. He instantly thought of him and Agnes as that couple running on the beach. They made out on the sand as the waters soaked their bodies. Another fantasy was Agnes as a captured princess, and he was the knight coming to the rescue. And when he had finally succeeded, the brave hero was well rewarded kiss.

After months of dating, things started to get more physical between them Though he wasn't into chick flicks much, the erotic stuff didn't bother Lincoln. In fact, he watched it with ease. He only wished the middle part of the movie did not drag on.

Eventually; conflict was formed among the couple as neither was sure if they wanted to be together. Arguments began to become more frequent, and the times they would meet began to become further and further apart. The girl wanted to remain hopeful, but the boy began to have second thoughts about the relationship. No matter how much the girl poured her heart out to her lover, the boy would not budge. Nothing but tears overtook the girl's face as they departed. Now, Lincoln was normally not emotional during chick flicks, but his heart broke over the female character. Even if it was only a movie, Lincoln wished the relationship lasted. He was smart enough to know that love was never perfect. Even his own mom and dad had their fair share of disagreements.

At the end of the film, it gave Lincoln more to think about with him and Ms. Johnson. The more he thought about his former teacher, the more his heart raced. Was he crazy for having such feelings for someone old enough to be a mother? Would he be willing to cross that forbidden line? Suddenly, Lincoln received a Facetime call, disrupting his chain of thoughts. Thankfully, it wasn't his parents calling, but rather his oldest sister.

"Hey bro" Lori greeted.

"Oh, hey sis, how's college life going?" Lincoln inquired back.

"Pretty good Lincoln, I'm on break and Bobby's in class right now," Lori replies.

"That's nice..." Lincoln's voice trailed off.

"Whoa, what's wrong bro? Did a girl break your heart again?" Lori teased.

"No!" Lincoln denied at first with a blush, but the oldest could see otherwise. Lori raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She knew Lincoln could not lie, and it was only a matter of time before he cracked. "Well something like that."

"Oh so you are having girl troubles?" Lori was right on the mark. "I want to hear all the details."

Lincoln continued to blush with hesitation as he answered. Knowing his sister would just love to butt in on his love life, he tried to tell her as little as he could. After all, the last thing he needed was for her to find out that his love was for an older woman Lori may not have been the best love coach, but she did have the experience. After all, Lori and Bobby entered their fifth year of their relationship.

"I see, so that is how it is," She figured. Lincoln gave his sister a curious stare awaiting answers. "The best you can do is wait."

"Really," Lincoln asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid so, Lincoln," Lori answered. "Sorry but it's not really a problem of who's at fault, it's just human nature," Lori explained. "I know women can be very complicated. I even have my moments with Bobby, but he accepts it."

"Yeah but…" Lincoln held his head down. "How do I know she's truly the one? What do I do?"

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, that's not something you question, nor do you have to think really hard about. You just gotta take that blind leap of faith and hope for the best. That's what taking chances is all about," she explained.

Lincoln remained silent for a moment.

"I know it's hard, but neither one of us is put into this world who doesn't experience hardship or make mistakes. If you truly love your partner, you gotta have patience with her. So if she wants you back after having some space; then that's a good thing, if she doesn't then that's her loss," Lori said. "But if I know anything, then it's that any girl would be crazy not to see the awesome qualities my cute little brother has."

Lincoln smiled while blushing, "I guess you're right. Maybe I am overthinking this, thanks Lori."

"No problem," Lori said. As she checked her watch, it was time. "I've gotta meet up with Bobby, talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, sis, tell Bobby I said hi." Lincoln smiled back, before hanging up the phone. He knew his sister was right, but he still had doubts. He wanted to tell Agnes so much, but there would be time for that later. And so, just for the moment, he tried to not think about it. After all, he still had a whole day ahead of him.

* * *

Agnes was skipping pebbles along the sea, while her mind jumped back to Kevin with every toss. When they were together, their relationship had them move from an apartment to a house in Royal Woods. That's when Agnes landed her first teaching job. The teacher and soldier felt inseparable living their comfortable life. All that was missing was marriage and kids and she was committed to both.

Over the timespan; that relationship got tested. The absence of her boyfriend had become often. Agnes tried her best to remain patient with Kevin. Birthdays, Christmas, and Thanksgiving were supposed to be their special days, yet they never seemed to come. Whether it was stubbornness or denial, she remained hopeful. No matter how much Ms. Johnson held her optimism through her smile, he could see her inner turmoil. And over time; Kevin came to an important, but difficult decision.

"I just hope you are doing well," Agnes sadly said, tossing the last stone.

Just remembering that moment nearly brought to her eye, or it could have been grilled onions nearby. She wiped her tears, before pulling out a picture of her and Lincoln. It may have been just a silly Selfie, but it showcased their time together. Lincoln's smile was more than enough to brighten her mood. His cheekbones were soft enough to pitch like a baby. Although, Lincoln had grown into a handsome young man she had to remember that Lincoln was still a boy to her. Could she really be capable of falling for someone much younger?

At either rate, she knew what she had to do.

It was dawn as Lincoln made it back to the Inn. Before he could swipe his card, the door swung open, allowing him to come face-to-face with his former teacher. By her serene expression, it was as if she sensed him nearby. And when he stepped inside, she told him, "We need to talk."

Those words alone sent a shiver down the young man's spine. However, he knew he couldn't keep it bottled up any longer.

"So uh I um…" Lincoln stuttered for a bit.

"Lincoln I well…" Agnes cut off.

They both took a seat at the sunset slider. Not knowing the words Lincoln and Agnes muttered, they stopped. The teacher and student took a mid glance then turned away. They hid their blushing faces. Already, they felt like a married couple. Agnes cleared her throat, trying to begin the conversation. Lincoln glances at her with all ears. "So Lincoln, are you enjoying yourself here?"

"Yeah, I am," He replied with some hesitation. "I've gotta say, it's a lot better than my yearly family vacation. Plus, I don't have to do any babysitting."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Once in a while, when I was free, I'd come to this place, to be free from my stresses and worries. Sometimes, I even bring my friends and family along."

"And that guy in your photo," Lincoln pressed the subject, but also trended carefully. His mind came up blank. He wasn't exactly a love expert. Since he was a kid and Agnes was an adult, he didn't know how to properly respond. Lincoln thought back to the photo. Agnes looked at him, and Lincoln looked back. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Agnes shook her head, before pulling the photo out. "No Lincoln, it's alright. He was someone who used to be in my life… in fact, he was the love of my life."

"I gather your boyfriend was a soldier," He guessed. "And he was a war hero," He glanced at the medal on the man's chest.

"Yes, he was one of the most dedicated soldiers around."

"That's amazing, so what happened?" Lincoln asked, but then pulled back, not wanting to seem too nosy. "If you want to of course."

Yet, Agnes shook her head again. "It is fine Lincoln...Let's just say fate was not too kind on the outcome of the relationship."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"And I also owe you an apology for being so cold to you when you've done nothing wrong. It may have been so long ago, but a part of those feelings started to resurface I mean, it's not like you started to feel something as well," The teacher slightly joked.

Lincoln knew where this was going. So it was now or never. He gulped and took a deep breath. "Well, what if I was to tell you that those feelings are accurate?"

Agnes gave Lincoln an odd look, before laughing. After a few minutes of chuckling however, the teacher discover Lincoln's unmoved face. He wasn't kidding. "Oh wait; you are actually serious about this?"

"Yes, I am serious." Lincoln confirmed.

The woman's face went red. Prompting her to turn away from Lincoln. Her mouth went dry. "No, no,no. Lincoln, I don't know what to say," She went. "I'm flattered that you feel that way, but you know that we are really different from each other."

"Yeah I know, but I really am serious. I didn't realize till now," Lincoln touched her hand. "You're smart, beautiful, and fun to be around."

Agnes snatched her hand away from the boy. She blushed with Lincoln's flattering words. Her heart pounded, all the emotions she felt coming from a boy who used to be her student. This had to be a crazy dream or some epic misunderstanding, right? Afterall, this someone seems more mature than most failed dates. Still, this was a her student she was talking about!"I-I don't know what to say Lincoln," Agnes stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything. I kinda didn't expect a response right away since, ya know, confessions and stuff."

Lincoln wasn't wrong about that. The closer Lincoln came to Anges, the more her heart raced. Tension started to build up in Lincoln as he grabbed Agnes' shoulders. He faced her with a red, but serious expression. The woman tried so hard to avoid his gaze, but to no avail. It was seemingly memorizing to her. Though a part of her commanded her to look away, she found herself entranced, and soon, her heart kicked in and she held Lincoln's arms in response.

"So what now Lincoln?" She asked with uncertainty. "I mean there are a million of reasons why we…"

"Well, we can always test the theory between us," Lincoln said as Agnes could easily read the boy.

She laughed again, only to discover Lincoln held another amused face. "Oh you're serious about that too?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Lincoln asked.

Lincoln remained firm on his confession- no trace of doubt on his face. Agnes on the other hand was still frozen in place. She couldn't believe this was happening. Yet, she knew this could not be held off any longer. She looked into the young man's innocent eyes and freckled face. Their faces drew nearer each other like magnets, before soon enough, the teacher and the student became one as their lips connected.

Lincoln's lips felt as sweet as strawberry cheesecake, as moist as the juice she so loved to drink, and as good as any forbidden fruit. She didn't know what came over her. Though her mind cried out for her to end it, she just could not stop kissing Lincoln. She simply followed her instincts. The same could not be said for Lincoln though, as one hand held Agnes shoulder and the other grasped her hand. He pressed her further, sucking on her lips as much as he could and enjoying every second of it. It only added more feeling as Agnes began to cup Lincoln's face.

Soon the kiss had evolved into making out. It opened up with the mouth and tongue. Lincoln had no hesitation, while Ms. Johnson's mind screamed to pull away. As soon as the teacher broke out of her spellbound trance, she pushed him away. Shock filled their faces as Agnes turned away from Lincoln. The tips of her finger touching her lips.

Words could not describe how overwhelming the situation was. On the other hand...The teacher had enjoyed her moment of impulse. Why did it feel so good, and yet so wrong?She could have stopped at any time but she didn't.

"What's up?" Lincoln asked in concern.

The teacher did not respond. Agnes mouth went dry as she continued to step away. She rushed back to her room and slammed the door. What was she thinking? The weird thing was... she didn't feel bad about it. Heck, a part of her even felt proud for doing something so daring! She was not getting any younger after all.

And so, she found herself climbing into her bed and clutching her pillow.

She slowly raised her hand and touched her lips.

she glanced away.

Yet, no matter what she did, she couldn't help, but feel the urge to see Lincoln again.

* * *

Lincoln lied on the couch with his mind in the clouds. He took a chance with the confession, but didn't expect to get that far. Heck, he didn't even expect her to go along with the kiss! She could have just denied it and given him a lecture. He found himself staring at the ceiling a bit before he fell into slumberland. Little did he know that Agnes stepped in to check in on him. She took a quick brush on Lincoln's hair, and gave a quick peck on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams dear," She whispered, before she took one last look at the boy. "And please, just forget this ever happened," However, the other half of the teacher craved that affection and it became evident as she would not stop looking at Lincoln as she stepped out of his room.


	8. Crossing the Forbidden Zone

"Lincoln," Agnes called out.

The child's ears caught the sound, rousing his curiosity. He stood up and turned towards the source. He slowly found himself running, cutting through the bushes and plants in his way. The voice echoed once more, calling to him again, through the bright tropical forest that soon surrounded him.

"Lincoln!"

He continued onwards, before eventually finding himself standing on a pristine beach overlooking the horizon.

"Hello dear," Agnes turned to him, showing off a white summer dress and straw hat. He watched as the sun shone brightly upon her to sparkle like a goddess.

"Ms. Johnson…" Lincoln stuttered, while his face grew red. "I mean Agnes."

The duo stared at each other for a moment, their affection beginning to fill the air. It was as if years had gone by since they last saw each other, and yet only seconds had at the same time. Before long, the teacher and student ran towards each other. And upon meeting, the boy held the woman in his arms. Neither could let go of the other. Neither wished to let go of the other. Instead, they both fell back, into the sand and allowed the waves to wash over them, coating them in its cool salt.

Lincoln cupped her face as he leaned forward, allowing his lips to meet hers. Though surprised by his forwardness, Agnes did not pull back, instead pushing against him, deepening the kiss. And yet, as the make-out session went on, Lincoln began to feel himself sinking. He opened his eyes only to find a monstrous being covered in oil and seaweed standing where his love once was. Lincoln froze with fear. He tried to back away only to find himself falling into a deep chasm of no return.

"Agnes!" Lincoln shouted reaching out for her.

* * *

*Thud* The white-haired man found himself on the floor, realizing he fell out of bed. Finding himself back on the couch, he realized that it was only a dream. Lincoln's eyes flickered like a lightbulb over the memory.

Just thinking about it made his mind hazy. He never expected this trip to take this turn. One side doubted the kiss, but the other part of him felt satisfied with it.

That is not to say he thought about the wall that separated them. This was no ordinary girl, this was an older woman. To some it was daring, while to others it was unnatural. He should go out with someone his own age! There are plenty of young women who would love to be with a young man like himself! There had to be something wrong with Agnes to not have a partner at her age! Still, that is not to say Lincoln also felt strange if not curious about the situation.

The boy slipped out of his pajamas, threw on a pair of swim trunks, a tank top, and button-up shirt. He walked over to Agnes door.

"Hey Agnes, the hotel is having a big breakfast buffet. Wanna come with me?" Lincoln knocked on the door.

No response.

He could only imagine how the teacher felt now. He wasn't an expert on women, but at least he knew how to take a hint.

"Are you still asleep?" Lincoln asked.

"Go away Lincoln!" Agnes angrily shouted.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked.

"Just leave me alone!" Agnes shouted back. "Go away!"

Lincoln gave a conceding sigh as he left. The loud child desired to be with her, to hold her hand once more, to caress and kiss her, but knew that this situation could not be helped.

Lincoln calmly made his way to the buffet: a long table with plates of all kinds set out. His mouth watered at sight, before he grabbed a plate and piled it with eggs, bacon, toast, fruits and salad.

* * *

In the meantime, Lincoln was not the only one who was dreaming. Agnes got stuck in her own, bringing her back to her past. She watched tearfully as a young soldier left the house. Kevin did not bother to look back as he left. As much as he loved Agnes, he was devoted to his life as a soldier. It was a time of war, and duty called. He had to answer.

He held his back away from the teacher. "I'm sorry Agnes, take care of yourself."

Agnes held the shattered pieces of her heart. "Good-bye Kevin."

The teacher and soldier went for six months without seeing or talking to each other. Agnes wanted to hang onto hope, while Kevin thought that this was for the best and yet, hanging onto a long distance relationship felt life a struggle almost as difficult as battle. So long as Kevin had come back, she remained optimistic, despite false smiles.

Eventually in July, the sergeant came to realize his choice. He started to regret it. He was determined to make things right between him and Agnes. During his downtime, Kevin made a call to Agnes. He only hoped it was not too late.

"Hello Kevin," Agnes answered with little happiness, even if he could not see her, he could sense hostility. Not that he could not blame her.

"Hi Agnes," he greeted. "So how have you been?"

"Fine I guess, just day in and day out," She replied, disinterest filling her voice.

He realized there was no delaying it any longer. "Agnes look, I made a mistake," He admitted, no doubt the understatement of the century. "While I was out in the field, I thought about you. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Kevin I…" Agnes' voice trailed off.

"No, please let me finish," Kevin interrupted. "I love my job, but I love you more. Seeing my troops and what they fight for made me realize what I was missing. You give my life purpose."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Kevin?"

"I know it will not be easy, but I wanna make this work. I wanna have I know I'm gonna get called unexpectedly, and we'll have fights. But I am willing to take that challenge if it means being with you," He confessed. Before he could say another word, another soldier placed his hand on his shoulder. "I gotta go, but I'll see you again soon, good-bye."

"I look forward to seeing you too," Agnes smiled, cheering a bit. On reunion day, Agnes quickly spotted the man of her desires and ambushed him with a tight hug. It felt like eternity as Kevin was overjoyed to see the teacher, and hugged her back. They were glad to be together again. It was as if heaven smiled down upon them.

The soldier spared no expense spending the day with his beloved. He took her out shopping, to the movies, to restaurants and finally returned home for some R & R. Even if Kevin had little time, neither wanted the moment to end.

"Agnes there is something I want to ask you." Kevin faced Agnes.

"What is it?"

"Agnes, I want us to have a life together. This time forever. Will you marry me?" Kevin fell on one knee and raised a small box

The teacher gasped as tears rolled down her eyes and hands covered her mouth. After a few moments of silence, she replied. "Yes"

It made her the happiest woman ever. It no longer bothered her that he was gone for so long

The next time he was scheduled to return Agnes prepared dinner and a fancy dress. Excitement filled the air as she readied their meal. She was giddy, nervous, unsure of what to expect of the man she loved. So much so that by time the bell rang, she rushed to the door like a happy schoolgirl. Yet, instead of Kevin, the teacher was greeted by two soldiers. And judging from their sympathetic expressions, their visit wasn't one of joy.

One of the soldiers bowed his cap. "Ms. Agnes Johnson, I'm afraid we have some bad news."

The second soldier took a breath. "Kevin Cardwin has passed on. I'm sorry ma'am."

. The teacher's mouth froze over the news. Agnes fell to her knees as tears rolled down her eyes. She spent the rest of the day mourning her fallen lover. And just when things were coming back together.

"Kevin is gone," Agnes pondered.

Agnes woke up from her slumber with tears in her eyes. She wiped the liquid off, and stepped out of bed. The woman could only imagine the life she would have had, if that tragedy did not occur. Times like this she questioned if fate was torturing her.

* * *

Agnes slipped a robe over her nightgown. She stepped out of the room only to find the hallway quiet. With no sign of Lincoln. Ms. Johnson She found a note and plate of food on the counter. The note stated, "Lincoln was going out for a bit, and call him if she needs anything."

The teacher took a seat and helped herself to the meal Lincoln left for her, she thought back to last night. She could still feel Lincoln's young lips pressed against hers. A part of her felt shame, another felt her heart tremble. Even if she told Lincoln to forget about everything that happened. Was she insane for having feelings for someone so young? What was wrong with her?!

Suddenly Agnes' phone vibrated, revealing her mother on the line, Pearl Johnson. For a moment, she thought of ignoring it. After all, she could be trying o match her with another man, but she needed to talk to someone.

"Hello mother," Agnes greeted.

"Hi Agnes, I've been waiting for you to call ever since you went on vacation!" Agnes's mother replied

"Sorry mom, I guess I've been having my own little adventures." The teacher answered, shifting her eyes to the left side.

"Agnes, did you meet someone?" Her mother asked.

"Mom!" Agnes admonished the question.

"I'm sorry dear, old habit. I guess I just wanted you to be happy," Pearl replied. "I know I promised I wouldn't be overbearing and meddle into your love life. But I can't help myself!"

"Yeah I know," Agnes smiled.

"You're still thinking about him, aren't you?" Pearl her voice fell somber. "You know I was opposed to you two being together not because he was a soldier, but because he was gone so often. Soldier or not, he was always leaving you home alone, and yet you continued to remain hopeful."

"It did bother me at first, but I did support Kevin's career eventually. That is until…" Agnes her voice fell weary.

"Agnes you can't blame yourself. He made his choice."

"But…"

"I'm sure he wanted you to be happy more than anyone. He probably would've told you to not regret anything. Life is too short for that," Pearl explained. "You may have a heartbreak or two, but it should not have to stop you from being you."

"Well there may be someone," Agnes looked away.

Pearl was intrigued. "Oh really?"

"He's young, passionate and a true sweetheart," Agnes went, referring to Lincoln. "And his childish charm makes him adorable. He even confessed to me."

"I see, and do you love him?"

Agnes smiled and turned into a frown. "That's the thing mother, I'm not sure. I mean we did have our space."

"Look I can't tell you how to live your life, but you should also be considerate of the man's feelings. What other man is will not hesitate to hold your hand?"

"I don't know mom," Uncertainty filled Agnes' voice.

"Please dear, don't just be honest with him, be honest with yourself." Her voice filled with a motherly heat. "But I do hope everything works out for you and again no rush. Take care of yourself Agnes. And no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

"Thanks mom, I love you too," With that, Agnes hung up the phone.

Now she knew what she had to do. Ms. Johnson called Lincoln only to reach his voicemail. She called again only for the same result. Next, Agnes sent Lincoln a text, but he did not reply back. He didn't normally miss phone calls on purpose. Perhaps she was thinking too much, maybe he would answer back later. The red haired woman hoped that he is not acting bitter to her the same way she was to him.

She shook her head. Maybe she should give it some time. Hours of silence led to tv watching, book reading, and pacing back and forth. By the time the short hand hit five, Agnes started to grow concerned. She called and got the same voice message. There were also no replies to the text messages. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

* * *

Quickly she slipped in a pair of clothes and went out. Ms. Johnson began to search Lincoln's hangout spots- places that any teenager would like. First destination went to the comic book store, then the arcade, but there was no sign of the boy. On her way out, she spotted a white-haired person and she didn't hesitate to rush over"Lincoln!" Agnes called out to the person, only to find an old man instead The old man gave Agnes a flattered gaze, until Agnes shook her head. "Sorry, wrong person."

She tried calling Lincoln again. "Hello you reached Lincoln Loud, you know what to do. Beep!"

"Lincoln, you there?" Agnes went. "Lincoln, I hope you're not avoiding me. Please, give me a call when you can. We need to talk."

Fear and worry began to overtake the woman as she continued to search. The fact that Lincoln didn't answer his phone made her concern grow. She couldn't lose him, not without speaking to him one more time. With every passing second, the teacher debated what she would say to him. An apology would be nice, then again there were other things she had to get off her chest. Last thing she wanted to do is apology but feel empty.

For every moment Agnes spent apart from Lincoln, she felt the need to be with him. She could feel her heart pounding in anticipation. Her thoughts were clouded by him, her eyes darting in search for him. When her next call went to voicemail, she gave a frustrated sigh. If something bad had happened to him, she would never forgive herself.

She came to a nearby pier where a carnival was going on. The lights and sounds just bloomed with excitement. However, she could not enjoy it without him by her if Lincoln was truly avoiding her, part of her could not blame him. After all, she was not exactly nice to him this morning.

"Damn it, Lincoln where are you?!"

"Ms. Johnson," Lincoln called.

Agnes turned around quickly to find the middle-child. Lincoln looked at her in confusion, holding a drink and cotton candy. Happiness rushed through the teacher as she rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him so hard that he dropped his refreshments! Nevertheless, he returned the embrace.

"Where have you been?!"

"I was just out for a bit," Lincoln answered calmly.

"Is that why you have not been answering your phone lately? I was really worried..."

"Oh that, I forgot to charge my phone so I didn't get your messages," Lincoln replied again. "And besides, I thought you needed some space."

Now Agnes started to feel a little guilty. She pulled him over to a nearby bench-. "Lincoln, about last night, it got me thinking about some things."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"It's weird for me, but I don't know whenever I'm around you, something just awakens inside of me. And I should not feel this way, but I do," Agnes confessed while red. "It's just that I once had happiness before, and I'm just afraid of losing it again."

"I think I get it," Lincoln understood before he sighed.

"So tell me Lincoln, how would you handle something like this?" Agnes asked curiously, as if she could expect him to understand.

Lincoln thought about it for a moment. "Well I certainly wouldn't be opposed to it, but if there's a chance of happiness, even if it's little, then I would explore it."

Agnes gave Lincoln a questionable look. "Do you really think it's that easy?"

"Of course not. I guess what I am saying is... I can't see the future, so I don't know how it'll end, but isn't that what taking chances is all about?"

"So what I believe you are saying is that to savor what you have now, and not worry about what you may not have later?"

"Something like that."

"That is very mature advice Lincoln," Agnes complimented.

Lincoln blushed over the compliment. "Listen, about last night I meant every word I said."

Agnes glanced back at Lincoln. "Really? And here I thought it was just some kind of joke..."

"No way!" Lincoln cut off Agnes. "Look I may lie about things sometime, but one thing I will never lie about are my feelings!"

"I'm sorry Lincoln, I have not exactly been fair to you." Ms. Johnson covered Lincoln's hand with hers. "But if you truly mean what you say, then I want you to say it to my face. Look me in the eye and tell me how you really feel."

Lincoln turned to face Ms. Johnson. "Ms. Agnes Johnson… I like you and we have so much fun together. I think you are a smart and beautiful woman. You are my center of the universe. And as long as I am with you I have absolutely no regrets," Lincoln turned his head away and took a deep breath.

Agnes cupped Lincoln's face, before making him turn to face her. "If that's the case, then I have no regrets either. But once we cross this line, there may be no turning back."

"Then let's cross it together," Lincoln stood from the bench, holding his hand out.

Agnes rose from the bench and they stared at each other for a brief moment. oon after, their lips touched. Lincoln held the teacher by the hip while Agnes continued to cup his face. Passion exploded in their heads as they went on- so entranced by the act that neither noticed the fireworks going off.

Even if both questioned the relationship, they agreed, for now, just enjoy what they have now. After the session, Lincoln took his former teacher by the hand and ventured into the carnival. And together, Lincoln and Agnes enjoyed whatever was left of the day that brought them.


	9. Night of Passion

**A/N: Well I promised didn't I, so here is what you all been waiting for, credit goes to my Beta Reader Omega Galaxy. Either way, more to come on the way.**

 **E/N Hi guys, Omega here! I hope you guys enjoyed! (In more ways than one of course!)**

* * *

Fireworks burst within the night sky as teacher and former student held hands and ventured into the carnival. They gave each other soft, casual glances. It was as if nothing more had to be said between them.

Soon, Lincoln found himself playing in ball toss game, and won his lady a nice seashell necklace. She rewarded him with a smooch on his cheek. Afterwards, she allowed him to put the necklace on her. Not to be outdone however, Agnes wasted no time winning a prize for Lincoln in some hammer game.

For the final stop, the couple went on the Ferris Wheel. As the crane rose from the ground, the two marveled at the town. It was as if they were above the heavens. The teacher got close and leaned on the teenager's shoulder with her student doing the same.

"So Lincoln, remember the time where you tried to get out of our Parent-Teacher Conference?" Agnes spoke up.

"How could I forget? I got detention for a week!" Lincoln answered.

"And if I recall you were grounded at home."

Lincoln was slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, my mom would not stop lecturing me." Agnes laughed. Lincoln was a little offended. "Like you never did anything crazy when you were younger!"

"Not try to get out of a Parent-Teacher Conference."

"So what exactly did you do?"

"Well when I was in high school, we would celebrate my friend's birthday by sneaking alcohol into school. We would drink in either the girl's bathroom or at a secret spot. Then we started offering shots to people for some pocket money, but one of the teachers caught us."

"Whoa, so you got grounded?" Lincoln inquired.

"You better believe it, not to mention we were suspended for a week. And our parents took all our hard earned cash."

"That's intense."

"My dad locked his liquor cabinet, and my mom's lecture lasted for hours. My parent's wrath was much worse than the police." Lincoln and Agnes laughed together. "My parents didn't even let me date until I got to college!"

"Did you always want to be a teacher?" Lincoln asked.

"It wasn't my first choice. One time I wanted to be an actress, another I wanted to be a CEO. But reality had other plans for little old me." Agnes chuckled a bit. "But I don't regret anything. Teaching is my life now. Not to mention I got to meet charming students like you."

Lincoln's face went red over the compliment.

"But, sometimes you've gotta embrace the nice things life offers you." Agnes leaned on Lincoln's shoulder. And so, as the Ferris wheel continued to roll, the duo smiled and gazed up at the bright stars.

* * *

A few hours later, Lincoln and Agnes made it back home. As the door shut, the teacher and the student continued their make out session. It started out as a normal kiss, and then evolved to French kissing. Tongues melted in their mouths with passion. Soon they made it to the bedroom. The two part ways.

"Good night dear." Agnes gave Lincoln one last kiss before shutting the door.

Lincoln then collapsed on the couch his eyes falling upon the dark ceiling as his mind focused upon Agnes. He could not get enough of her velvet lips and soft skin. He wanted to kiss her more, embrace her into his arms and maybe get more intimate. Lincoln felt his heart rush each time he was around her. Soon Lincoln's found the allure of the night overtaking him. He shut his eyes and let his dreams take over.

In this dream, Lincoln was Ace Savvy, but without One-Eyed Jack. He was flying solo on this mission. He quietly patrolled the city, his eyes jumping from building to building, while the soft sounds of cars filled his ears. "Looks like a nice-"

"Help!" A voice cried out.

In an instant, he turned and dived off a rooftop. "Time to deal out some justice!"

He followed the cries only to lead him to an abandoned warehouse. As he reached his destination, he found Ms. Johnson in peril. His nemesis Card Shark had captured his woman. Therefore, it was up to Ace Savvy to save the day.

"Help!" The voice screamed.

Ace held out his cards. "Let her go Card Shark!"

Card Shark laughed. "Why don't you make me Ace?"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Ace shot back.

As Ace went for the first charge, Card Shark did the same. Upon contact, Card Shark leaped for a bite. The superhero threw a punch. However, the attack was ineffective due to the tough skin. Ace found himself being on the defensive as Card Shark went in for a bite.

Knowing that physical attacks were no good, the hero tried a new tactic. He used the cards to cut a net full of bricks. Which came close, Ace quickly evaded yet, the creature could not move away in time.

"I'm coming milady!" Ace shouted.

He tossed another card, freeing her from her binds and within seconds, he caught her in his arms.

"My hero." Agnes kissed the hero deeply.

"I love you..." Agnes whispered.

"And I love you." Lincoln replied.

* * *

Slowly he opened his eyes, the rays of the morning sun instantly attacking him, forcing him to block with his hand. Lincoln yawned, before pushing himself up and looking ahead, only to find his teacher in her pajamas humming to herself as she read a book.

"Good morning dear," Ms Johnson greeted.

"Morning Ms. Johnson," Lincoln replied, as he scooted closer to Ms. Johnson, deciding to rest his head upon her thigh.

"You comfortable dear?" Agnes smiled, welcoming it

"So what are you reading?" Lincoln asked.

"It's called the Forgotten Kingdoms, it's quite a fascinating read." Agnes explained. "It's a story about love, betrayal and even more betrayal, and unpleasant stuff."

Lincoln pulled out a comic from his bag. "Sounds like fun."

"Oh it gets intense along the way." Agnes replied. "By the way, it's not that I'm telling you what you can and cannot read, but you really should consider expanding your literature library. There are a lot of interesting things to read besides comics."

"Yeah your right, believe it or not, I have read some novels. I have even been to my mom's book clubs."

"You did tell me your mom was a novelist."

"Yeah, she's very passionate about her work. So passionate that she is not afraid of criticism. " Lincoln said. "A few years back my mom released her first novel. Of course it didn't get a lot of praise and attention at first, but it did eventually start to catch on."

"I see."

* * *

Later on, the couple stepped out for another day of fun. They held hands during their travels. Even if some would confuse Lincoln as being Ms. Johnson's son, but he was used to it. The day started With a simple walk through the boardwalk. Before, they swam at the beach, and built sandcastles. Then they explored an art museum.

The final stop took them to a massive garden of grapes. Where they hid behind a grape tree as they helped themselves to a bundle.

"Let's hope we don't answer to these grapes of wrath, get it?" Lincoln joked.

Agnes groaned as she rolled her eyes.

Lincoln cleared his throat. "Oh come on that was a good one! Heh, I guess I've been hanging out with my sister too much."

"So each of your older sisters is in college now?" Agnes ate a grape.

"Yep Lori is studying at Fairway University, and I think she is about to graduate soon. The others went to colleges out of state. I miss them; I hope they are doing well." Lincoln chuckled. "My dad wouldn't stop crying after they left and soon enough, my mom joined too."

"Yes, it's always hard seeing your children grow up and leave the nest. I moved out of my parents house when I was nineteen." She replied. "My mom wouldn't stop calling me to ask how I was or if I needed anything. Heck, she'd even show up at college with stuff I missed. Man, it was so embarrassing."

"Yeah well if you think that's bad, my mom showed off a naked baby picture of me one time."

The couple laughed at the unpleasant stories. It did not matter if one was more embarrassing than the other.

"Hey Lincoln," Agnes called out, prompting the young man to turn... only to receive a grape to the face. "Gotcha!"

"Heh, all right," He chuckled.

"Haha! You should've seen your-" Yet, before she could finish, she got hit by one as well. "Face."

"Haha!" Lincoln laughed

Then Agnes and Lincoln began to have a grape fight. They tossed grapes at each other like a snowball fight. After a few minutes, Lincoln searched for the enemy throughout the grape garden. Before he could react to the attack, the teacher got him from behind. She leaped and pinned the boy to the ground.

"Okay, I give, you win." Lincoln conceded.

Agnes nodded. "Now it's time I claim my prize."

The teacher leaned in as her lips touched Lincoln. He pushed back, against the kiss as he grasped her waist. Agnes replied by wrapping her arms around his head.. Before the boy could respond to the intimate touches, Lincoln's phone vibrated.

He stopped, to answer the call. Luckily, it was just a text message from his parents asking how he was doing. Lincoln replied with "I'm fine, just enjoying my day." Off course, it had been weeks since their last phone conversation. He knew his parents would get suspicions if he didn't text back.

While Lincoln did tell his parents that, he was having his own vacation fun, but not at home most of the time. For a moment, he thought of telling them he was working with Ms. Johnson. Since his homeroom teacher and parents had a good relationship, there was no way they would suspect anything between them. In fact, they'd probably laugh!

"Is there something wrong Lincoln?" Agnes asked, noticing Lincoln staring at his phone.

"Agnes, there is something I got to tell you." Lincoln took a deep breath. "You know when I told you that my parents know that I'm just going to the beach? Well I didn't tell them everything… "

"What do you mean?" Agnes gave a confused look.

"What I mean is, when they left on their vacation without me. I figured maybe I should enjoy my own vacation." Lincoln explained. "So they don't know I'm with you."

Agnes was at a loss for words. "So do you regret coming here with me?"

"Of course not!" Lincoln shot back, feeling slightly offended. "I love spending time with you. You are the best thing this vacation has to offer. I'd much rather be with you then Weeping Willow Resort right now!"

"Really?"

"Yup," Lincoln sincerely nodded. "But I guess I should call my parents tomorrow to avoid further suspicion."

Agnes scooted close to Lincoln. She holds his hand. "Well as you said before, let's enjoy the moment we have now."

* * *

Soon, nightfall overtook the town, and the couple returned home. Lincoln and Agnes fell onto the coach together. They proceeded on their make out session. While entranced in his teacher's lips, Lincoln made the first move.

He went from caressing Ms. Johnson's back to her rear. Though she was surprised, she did not object. And though a part of her felt she should stop, another part pushed forward, urging her to take in her student's touch.

"Do it slowly dear." She whispered.

Lincoln silently nodded as he continued. He held onto Agnes' butt. The mere feeling of her partner's touch was enough to send her into a frenzy. It had been so long since she felt someone else like this.

Lincoln suddenly felt her hand on his manhood. With her gentle touch, she could tell that he was already hard. She broke the kiss to find his zipper and he allowed her to complete her mission. Once free, she began stroking his shaft, calmly pushing him forward towards their goal.

"This feels incredible," Lincoln grunted.

"Then I'll keep going, dear." She whispered.

Lincoln leaned forward and placed his lips on her right breast while grasping her left. Agnes ran her hand through his pure white hair, allowing the sensation to rush through her body, and send shivers down her spine.

Soon, an idea popped into her mind. She had to make him orgasm, by any means. And so she pushed herself down and held herself in front of his jewels. For a moment, she took it in, its musk and glistening sweat feeling her senses, before she pushed forward and took it in her.

He held her head, pulling her close as she moved her tongue up and down his shaft. He hissed like an animal from every touch. Thankfully, since the teacher was experienced in this matter, she didn't gag Yet, after a moment, she pulled back.

"You ready to go all out?"

"No turning back now." Lincoln assured.

The lustful passion filled their eyes as they disposed of their clothes. Each moment was filled with constant kissing and rubbing each other's bodies. One hand was on Agnes' breast, while the other rubbed against her clit, the women reciprocating by foundling his manhood.

Finally, it was time for the big finish. Agnes fell back, pushing herself up as she spread her flower for her partner and in response, Lincoln nodded. He knew what he had to do. And so, he lifted her hips, And positioned her opening before his head, before lunging forward, burying his rod deep inside her.

Agnes cried out, the feeling quickly overwhelming her, before Lincoln pulled back and rammed forward again, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

"Oh god, Lincoln more, more." Agnes cried out grasping the strands of Lincoln's hair. The man could feel a warmth build inside of him. A burning sensation just waiting to be released.

For Agnes, it was like a drug as she could not get enough of. With every push, its, the intensity increased tenfold. And for Lincoln, he couldn't help himself any longer. He was ready, he just hoped she was too. "Agnes! I'm gonna!" And with a final thrust, he released, pushing his partner over the edge, before falling at her side, the duo bathing in the afterglow of their act..

"Wow, that was incredible." Lincoln exhaled.

Lincoln watched as Agnes rolled towards him, and gave him a warm gaze. They knew they had crossed a line when they started dating, but this moment took it a step further. And at this point, they both knew, nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Nonetheless, they didn't care. They simply looked into each other's eyes and smiled, before wrapping their arms around each other and pulling the other close, allowing their bare skin to touch once more.


End file.
